


Toda una vida

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Martín tiene problemas, OCs - Freeform, este au es una mezcla de headcanons propios, la mascarada y las crónicas vampíricas, past-relationships issues, semi-gross things, y sus problemas son más grandes que este fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín tiene una mala vida, pero es una vida. Así solía ser al menos. (O cómo los vampiros son psicópatas y Martín no es un héroe de novela.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Francisca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



> 9k de introducción a la miseria, con la aparición estelar de un personaje femenino original. Asumanlo antes de leer. (No, Martín no va a tener sexo con una mujer).

La noche es tan helada que puede ver su aliento transformado en una nubecita de vapor blanco cada vez que respira, y aunque al salir del bar no le había parecido tan terrible, ahora que está sentado esperando una micro que parece decidida a no llegar jamás, es una tortura. Los pies ya no los siente y las manos, enterradas al fondo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero falso, se retuercen y se aprietan intentando recuperar algo de calor, o quizá sensación, no está seguro. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no está seguro, desde que salió de su casa probablemente, a fin de cuentas, acaba de gastarse la mitad de su paga en una fiesta llena de gente extraña, bailando, riendo, pidiendo vaso tras vaso sin importar el precio del licor. Ni siquiera puede decir que esté arrepentido, solo está ahí, sintiéndose perdido, escuchando casi sin notarlo el rumor del local a lo lejos. La música, una versión difusa e inentendible que más le parece un zumbido, viaja en el aire hasta él, junto al recuerdo aún fresco de los cuerpos calientes, y el pesado olor a gente y desodorante ambiental del local.  
La verdad es que, mientras se tambalea en el triste asiento de metal magullado, Martín no puede evitar pensar que ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que se dio el lujo de salir a beber de esa forma; casi puede imaginarse la voz de Constanza en su cabeza, regaňandolo, si cierra los ojos, incluso puede sentir que está en su cocina, viendola hablar sobre salarios mínimos y columnas esporádicas en revistas anónimas. De pronto, está ahí, frente a él, en una bruma de recuerdos, con su pelo claro atado en una cola de caballo que parece dolorosa, un nudo que tira de su cabello hasta aplanarse por completo, así llegaba siempre del trabajo a fin de cuentas. Y en ocasiones así, su saludo sería un: "Saliste a beber de nuevo, ¿verdad?" -lleno de rabia mal contenida.

El solo pensamiento basta para hacerlo arrugar la nariz, imaginando como las manos pequeñas de su antigua novia habrían golpeado la simple mesa de su comedor en este punto, haciendo temblar el agua de los vasos; la respiración fuerte, ruidosa, y ojos entrecerrados que parecen intentar mirar debajo de su piel.  
\- Martín -diría ella, con tono cansado, y la mirada ablandándose con cada segundo que pasa- Martín, -repetiría, dedicándole una voz de lástima que le revolviera el estómago - ¿Hoy te reuniste con tu editor, verdad?  
Martín casi puede oler su perfume, sentir su mano cerrándose en torno a la suya sobre la mesa. Siente la vergüenza, y escucha su propia voz, prometiendo en un susurro que no volverá a hacerlo. - No gastaré sin pensar, Cony, perdón. Necesitaba despejarme, pero te juro que ya no más.  
Ella cerraría los ojos, negando suavemente, con un suspiro eterno, cansado, resignado, antes de volver a mirarlo, sin nada que decirle a esas alturas. No es que Martín necesitara oír, no cuando ella lo miraba así.  
\- No volveré a beber jamás. -diría, decidido, con la vista clavada en los ojos azules de su novia.  
Ella se reiría, y Martín miraría los hoyuelos de sus mejillas con una media sonrisa de arrepentimiento, y un tirón cálido en el estómago. Recuerda la risa de Constanza como un tintineo agudo, quizá no tan atractivo, pero si es lo suficientemente dulce como para arrancarle una risita también antes de que ella se sentara frente a él, pasándole la mano libre por el cuello de la camisa.  
\- Ay, Martín, Martín, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?  
\- Darme un beso, quizá -su voz se escucha extraña ahora, ronca, y un poco decadente, pero la Constanza del recuerdo solo sonríe más, alzando las cejas con clara burla.- con algo de suerte nos vamos a la cama antes de que vuelvas a enojarte, ¿no?

Las risas son lo único que queda cuando Martín vuelve a abrir los ojos, está medio echado en el asiento de metal, y ya no siente su nariz, pero además de eso todo parece ser normal, al menos si ignora la mano fría en su hombro, y las risas que escucha sobre su cabeza. Es una risita suave y burlona, que lo hace enderezarse de inmediato, haciendo que su cabeza de vueltas y vueltas, al igual que su estómago, que comienza a dejarse sentir, irritado hasta el extremo por todo lo que ha bebido.  
\- Perdón, perdón, no quería despertarte así..., Por favor no te asustes, Martín -pide la intrusa, su voz es igual de suave que su risa, con un tono burlón que aparentemente no puede dejar fuera, pero parece algo más sobria ahora que Martín la mira a la cara. Una cascada de pelo oscuro cae por su hombro, y de hecho parece tener su edad, tendiendole una mano fría.- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Francisca, estuvimos hablando en el bar.  
Martín supone que en realidad sí le parece familiar, a fin de cuentas, en ese mar de luces artificiales y cuerpos apretados, conocer gente es fácil, rápido, e insignificante. Lo suficiente como para olvidarlos luego de que te has quedado dormido en un paradero de autobús. La mujer, que no debe tener menos de veinticinco, le sonríe ampliamente, los ojos brillando bajo la luz naranja de la calle. Prácticamente ni siquiera escucha el zumbido del bar a estas alturas, y ella solo lo sigue mirando, con sus labios rojos estirados en una sonrisa.  
\- Bailamos juntos. -afirma, y aunque Martín no cree que sea necesario especificarlo, asiente, murmurandole la respuesta casi sin pensar.  
\- Si, claro, bailamos.  
\- Y me compraste una copa, ¿te acuerdas?  
\- ¿Sí? -murmura, confundido, provocando una nueva oleada de suaves risitas que lo irritan más que convencerlo. Mientras la mira, siente una suave presión en la rodilla, la mano de Francisca apretando apenas. Piensa en decirle que pare, que eso es un contacto un poco íntimo para dos personas que bailaron juntos solo una canción. De hecho, lo que realmente le irrita del contacto es que trae de regreso la imagen de Constanza, cuando intentaba decirle algo sin hablar y él jamás lograba entenderlo a tiempo. El recuerdo lo hace cerrar los ojos de nuevo, suspirando.- Supongo que sí, entonces. ¿Y qué querés ahora? ¿Otra copa? Porque tendré que decepcionarte, Fran.  
Es una respuesta más brusca de lo que pretende, pero Francisca le quita la mano lento, mirando avergonzada hacia la calle mientras carraspea. Es un cambio algo drástico, pero natural, supone él, para una mujer a la que le sacan en cara sus insinuaciones. Cuando ella vuelve a mirarlo, tiene una expresión difícil de leer, algo que varía entre la vergüenza y la gracia con demasiada facilidad para su gusto.  
\- Perdón, no pretendía molestarte, en verdad..., creo que yo estoy un poco ebria también -murmura bajito, tanto, que Martín tiene que inclinarse un poco para oírla.  
\- No importa -no sabe en realidad por qué se le pega ese tonito avergonzado, ni lo que está haciendo su cara cuando medio sonríe para ella.- No importa, perdona, es que me sorprendiste. Pero bueno, en serio, ¿qué necesitás?  
\- Nada..., Solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda para llegar a casa. Ya sabes, te vi durmiendo en el paradero y pensé que..., 

Martín deja de escucharla en ese punto.  
Cuando Francisca lo mira una segunda vez, él está pidiendole perdón, diciéndole que le vendría bien algo de ayuda, que en verdad no cree que el jodido autobús vaya a pasar algún día. No sabe exáctamente qué le impulsa a decirlo, pero Francisca solo le sonríe de nuevo, mucho más segura, mientras saca un pequeño celular blanco, murmurando algo sobre llamar a un taxi. Por unos segundos parece confundida con su propio aparato en realidad, y Martín solo la mira en silencio, mientras ella mueve sus dedos delgados de aquí para allá en la pantalla sin lograr nada en particular.  
\- Estás realmente ebria, ¿verdad? Nadie va a responder a esta hora -comenta, riéndose inevitablemente. Su carcajada resuena en la calle desierta, por encima del zumbido musical y de los gruñidos apagados de Francisca, que lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. El celular dice que van a ser las cuatro de la mañana, y de alguna forma, supone que ni él ni Francisca llegarán a casa esta noche, lo que lo hace reírse aún más.  
Por un momento, Martín cree que va a insultarlo, hasta que ella se larga a reír con mucha menos suavidad que hace unos minutos. Su risa es cálida y estridente cuando no la controla, y pronto él también se encuentra a si mismo disfrutando la compañia, un poco menos frio que hace un rato. Al final, Francisca le pide perdón, y dice que, si no le molesta, puede invitarlo a dormir en su sillón, que el departamento que arrienda está a unos veinte minutos de ahí caminando. La verdad es que Martín quiere preguntar, preguntar por qué se molestó en sentarse en ese paradero a esperar a que despertara si podía irse caminando, pero al final, sin permiso de su cerebro, se encuentra a si mismo asintiendo, agradeciendo incluso la invitación mientras caminan, uno al lado del otro, por las calles heladas e irregulares del centro.  
\- Me da un poco de miedo, ¿sabes? Caminar sola a esta hora -dice ella, bajito, como si fuese un gran secreto, y Martín medio sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Mirá, linda, no me malinterpretes, porque obvio que soy genial, todo un caballero..., pero dudo que un borracho sea lo que necesitas para protegerte.  
La risa vuelve fácil, igual de cálida que antes, y Martín se siente inesperadamente bien mientras caminan. El alcohol lo hace andar chueco de vez en cuando, zigzagueando apenas, y dando un par de tropicones con las baldosas irregulares del piso, pero su compañera no comenta nada al respecto, dando pasitos cortos a su lado. Pasos cortos y perfectos que resuenan en el cemento a causa de los tacones altos que está usando. Hay algo sobre esa imagen, algo sobre los movimientos exactos de Francisca, que lo hacen dudar, fruncir el ceño, y tratar de ordenar su cabeza en medio de la bruma del alcohol, buscando con cierta desesperación un recuerdo que se disuelve cada vez que siente que está cerca.  
La verdad es que no recuerda mucho de lo que hizo en la fiesta, ni la gente con la que bailó, pero está seguro de que recordaría haberle comprado un trago a alguien, sobretodo si piensa en los precios del alcohol en ese bar. Aún así, desecha rápido la idea cuando se vuelve demasiado frustrante intentar recordar, pensando irónico en su propia paranoia; casi quiere reírse en voz alta cuando la única explicación que se le ocurre para la inseguridad que siente de pronto es que ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que una chica se interesó en él hasta ese punto.  
De todos modos, mirando a Francisca, no puede evitar pensar que debería ser fácil derribarla, si lo necesitara, a fin de cuentas, es solo una mujer, delgada y mucho más baja que él.  
Aparentemente, ella no parece sospechar siquiera de la desconfianza de su invitado mientras le habla de cualquier cosa, de la fiesta, de su hermano que jamás quiere salir con ella, e incluso del departamento al que están yendo (que está "ligeramente desordenado, espero no te moleste"). Y Martín se siente un poco más ridículo que hace unos minutos, lo cual es bastante decir si se considera que se estaba quedando dormido en un paradero de micro, soñando con una mujer que desapareció de su vida hace más de cinco meses, alegando que su relación no estaba yendo a ningún lado.  
Tal como Francisca dijo, la caminata no es demasiado larga, y a Martín le parece que han pasado incluso menos de veinte minutos cuando su anfitriona anuncia que llegaron. 

El edificio al que entran es angosto y antiguo, flanqueado por otros dos mucho más modernos y considerablemente más altos, de modo que ese cuadrado de cuatro pisos parece una broma patética en la calle, una carcasa abandonada, otro de los tantos monumentos decadentes a lo antiguo que hay en los barrios viejos. Las únicas luces a esta hora son las que alumbran la calle, aunque Martín puede ver perfectamente las ventanas alargadas de los departamentos, y los diminutos balcones de rejas negras que algunos dueños insisten en llenar de macetas y enredaderas.  
Supone que él no es quién para quejarse de estas cosas en realidad, y de hecho, está dispuesto a ignorar el olor a humedad en las escaleras que están subiendo, especialmente si considera el frío, el sueño, y las ganas que tiene de dejarse caer en algún lado, cualquier lado; a estas alturas cree que incluso el paradero parecería una cama lujosa si tuviese que volver.  
Francisca pelea un poco con las llaves antes de lograr abrir la puerta, arrancándole una sonrisa divertida cuando por fin lo logra y patea la madera con más fuerza de la necesaria, para revelarle un agujero completamente negro, donde Martín apenas alcanza a ver la silueta de algunos sillones, y lo que le parece ser una mesita de café, no está seguro en realidad.  
\- Bienvenido, siéntete como en casa -comenta ella, mostrándole una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos mientras prende las luces. Los sofás están ahí, con el tapiz rojo apenas visible bajo la ropa tirada, algunos libros, e incluso uno que otro zapato encima de los cojines. Frente a la mesita de café que había visto en la oscuridad, hay una antigua televisión con la pantalla a medio tapar gracias a un abrigo verde que la está usando de perchera, pero además de eso no hay mucho más que mirar en realidad.  
Bajo la luz blanca de la sala, Martín ve que Francisca es mucho más pálida de lo que él creía, y su cabello es de color caoba, al igual que sus ojos. Supone que, siendo sincero, no puede negar el atractivo de la mujer que tiene en frente, especialmente cuando ella parece estar sinceramente avergonzada mientras pasea la vista desde su desastrosa sala de estar hacia la cara de Martín, y de regreso a su ropa tirada.  
\- No te preocupés, Fran, que se ve más acogedor así. Es igual que en casa -murmura, y ella se ríe bajito con él.  
\- Me alegra oír eso ¿Tienes hambre, Martín? 

No sabe en qué momento se duerme exáctamente, pero lo último que recuerda es a Francisca diciéndole con desdén que sólo empujara todas las cosas del sillón al piso, y se dejase caer ahí mientras ella lavaba los platos, que luego le traería una manta y una almohada. Y la verdad es que a él ni siquiera se le pasa por la mente la idea de cuestionarla esta vez. Antes de saberlo, está soñando de nuevo con Constanza, con ella usando el vestido blanco que tanto le gustaba, ambos acostados en la cama, las piernas enredadas y las manos vagando distraídas por los pedazos de piel expuesta; hablando de dejar de arrendar el viejo departamento, de ahorrar para comprar una casa con patio, de tener una familia, de casarse, de tantas cosas a las que Martín repetía una y mil veces que no. Pero en ese mundo, claro, él era mudo, y Constanza solo seguía hablando, sin mirarlo siquiera, con planes cada vez más fantásticos sobre lo que sería su vida en el futuro, sobre los viajes, sobre la capilla, sobre el hijo y la hija que tendrían en unos años más, sobre las navidades que pasarían en la casa de sus padres, sobre los años nuevos que celebrarían en la casa de la madre de Martín.  
A esas alturas está intentando levantarse, atrapado por las sábanas y las piernas y las manos, y Constanza a su lado..., Y de repente está frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían en la habitación. La luz de la mañana se filtra por la ventana abierta, calentando apenas los pies sobre la alfombra. Constanza está atrás de él, pasando las manos por los hombros de su traje negro, con más cuidado del necesario, haciendo desaparecer arrugas inexistentes sobre la tela. Martín supone que, a juzgar por su reflejo, está usando ropa cara, pero todo lo que puede mirar en realidad es la brillante corbata morada en su cuello, que destaca incluso más sobre la camisa blanca que trae. A través del espejo también puede ver la sonrisa de Constanza, y debe ser el recuerdo más hermoso que tiene, porque el tirón cálido en su estómago se siente con tanta fuerza que cree que podría perder el equilibrio, y ella ya no habla, solo lo mira en el reflejo, toda ojos brillantes y labios carnosos, esperando a que él de el primer paso, porque ella siempre fue así. Martín recuerda esa particularidad con cariño, y siente su cara un poco más tirante cuando sonríe, aunque Constanza nunca fue tímida, le gustaba jugar a esperar, y él nunca aprendió muy bien como funcionaba eso de esperar en realidad.  
\- ¿Qué tanto me mirás? -se escucha preguntar, risueño.  
\- La corbata sobria y elegante que elegiste, obviamente. -responde ella, dándole un golpecito jugetón.- Estás guapo.  
\- Me hieres, Cony, pensé que siempre me encontrabas guapo.  
\- Oh, perdón, perdón. -murmura, sacudiendo el polvo invisible de su hombro- Siempre eres guapísimo, amor, hasta cuando llegas ebrio, con vómito en los zapatos.  
\- ¡Eso nunca ha pasado, che! Jamás he vomitado en mis zapatos.  
\- ¿Seguro? A lo mejor ni lo recuerdas.  
Ella solo se ríe y se ríe, con ese ruidito agudo e irregular, que se transforma poco a poco en algo estridente, y ligeramente irritante. Hay algo en esa imagen, aunque no podría decir qué es con exactitud, algo hace que se le revuelva el estómago, y cuando trata de voltearse, los brazos de Constanza lo mantienen en su lugar, volviéndose garras que se clavan en la tela de la chaqueta como si nada. De pronto el cabello es una cascada de color caoba, y la piel es tan blanca que parece enferma. Los ojos que le devuelven la mirada parecen estar riéndose de él todo el tiempo, y cuando Francisca habla, Martín incluso olvida cómo se supone que tiene que forcejear.  
\- Tu belleza me roba el habla, Martín.  
Los labios de Francisca están en su cuello antes de que él sepa qué está pasando, y entonces empieza el dolor. Al principio es tan fuerte que Martín ve blanco cuando abre los ojos, volviendolos a cerrar con fuerza, las lágrimas formándose rápidamente mientras intenta gritar, sin lograr hacer sonido alguno.  
Es como si estuviesen desgarrándole la piel del cuello, y todo es tan fuerte que casi podría haber perdido todo el resto del cuerpo, porque el único lugar que realmente siente es ahí, ahí donde Francisca está mordiendolo sin descanso. Después de los primeros segundos, el dolor es como una quemadura que cubre todo su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta sus extremidades. Quiere patalear, quitársela de encima, hacer cualquier cosa en realidad, pero todo lo que logra es mover sus manos hasta los brazos delgados y fríos de la mujer.  
El sillón se le clava en la espalda en tantos ángulos molestos que no puede creer que haya estado durmiendo ahí en primer lugar, y hay dos manos empujandolo con fuerza hacia los cojines. Todo está oscuro cuando abre los ojos, y cada respiro es como si el mundo se estuviera desvaneciendo a su alrededor, cada vez más rápido.  
Tiene húmeda la cara y el cuello, y aunque sigue intentando hablar, no logra mucho más que un suspiro. Pronto ni siquiera tiene la fuerza para seguir agarrando el brazo de Francisca, como si no quedara energía en su cuerpo para moverse siquiera. Es una muñeca de trapo en las manos de una mujer que difícilmente mide más de metro y medio, pero lo que realmente le irrita es que va a morir en manos de una psicótica porque si. No habrá grandes investigaciones ni grandes dramas, ni tramas complejas sobre drogas, celos, o incluso una triste pelea de ebrios en un bar. Solo una mujer que lo invitó a dormir en su sillón, le dio de comer y lo arropó antes de matarlo, por el puro gusto de hacerlo sentirse seguro.  
El último pensamiento consciente de Martín, es que le habría gustado no despertar del sueño antes de morir.

ii.

En medio de la oscuridad, Martín escucha la voz de una mujer, ordenandole una y otra vez que beba, que aprenda a beber, cada vez con más urgencia, mientras sus manos le sostienen la cabeza por el pelo. Y aunque Martín no está del todo consciente de qué está pasando, le obedece, chupando con fuerza la piel salada que le están ofreciendo. No está seguro qué parte de su cuerpo es, y tampoco le importa en realidad, porque más allá de la voz de la intrusa, hay algo en el fondo de su mente gritándole también, exigiéndole que se levante, que tome lo que le están ofreciendo; su instinto le grita que se aferre a los últimos segundos de vida con todo lo que le queda.  
El sabor metálico en su boca hace sonar las pocas alarmas que quedan en su cerebro, y aunque abre los ojos, no logra enfocar mucho. Incluso cuando trata de alejarse, la piel se presiona con más fuerza contra sus labios, un par de dedos manteniéndole la boca abierta hasta que deja de pelear. No le queda fuerza para hacerlo de todas formas, ni siquiera le sorprendería descubrir que ya no tiene un cuerpo con el cual rebelarse, ciertamente se siente así. No hay nada en particular, ni siquiera dolor, solo está ahí, tirado en un mar de blanco y sabor a metal.  
La mujer le habla en susurros ahora, en una voz dulce que choca con todo y él solo puede obedecerle con más ganas, sin siquiera cuestionarse qué está pasando. No sabe en que momento comienza a morder la piel que tiene en los labios, intentando en vano aumentar el flujo de sangre en su boca, y de paso arrancando un par de jadeos de dolor a la mujer. Está muriendose de sed, e incluso ahora que reconoce el brazo blanco y duro frente a él, no piensa siquiera en detenerse.  
Sus manos cobran vida antes de que su cerebro lo registre, y de pronto está agarrando con fuerza la carne que le ofrecen. Está bebiendo, tal y como ella quería, pero no ha comenzado siquiera a saciar su sed cuando Francisca comienza a ordenarle que se detenga; primero en susurros, y más tarde en gruñidos violentos, cargados de palabras que Martín no entiende del todo. Su voz es como un zumbido lejano, le recuerda un paradero frío, y la música de un bar. Cuando cierra los ojos puede verlo, sentir el metal frío debajo de su cuerpo, el viento revolviendole el pelo y congelandole la nariz, aunque ahora mismo, cada centímetro de su piel vibra con la calidez de lo que está bebiendo. Todo su cuerpo parece cobrar vida de a poco mientras bebe, al menos así se siente, hasta que el brazo desaparece de su agarre, y Martín se queda tan solo con la sensación de pérdida en los labios y las manos.

Recién entonces nota la humedad en su mentón y su cuello, paseando la vista por sobre la superficie blanca de cerámica que son las paredes de la habitación, no, del baño en el que está. También nota que está desnudo, bajo una simple manta blanca, aunque ese hecho en particular palidece en comparación a todo lo demás. Fuera de la tina, mirandolo con una mueca que quiere ser una sonrisa, está Francisca, tan perfecta como siempre, aunque algo más pálida de lo que Martín recordaba. Le duelen los ojos mirando el blanco brillante que lo rodea, y siente que su cabeza da vueltas, intentando encontrar algún sentido a lo que acaba de pasar. Toda su piel está hormigueando, como si hubiese estado dormida, y se siente pesado cuando intenta levantarse, sólo para ser empujado de vuelta a la tina por la mano de Francisca, que ni siquiera parece estar haciendo fuerza en realidad.

\- Bueno, bueno, no puedo dejar que te la bebas toda en una sentada -ríe ella, aunque su voz suena distinta, agotada, quizá.- Es complicado, ¿sabes? Crear neófitos. Solo lo he hecho dos veces, pero incluso cuando trato de hacerlo lento, no se puede. El instinto es más fuerte. Aunque me siento orgullosa de decir que al menos puedo hacerlo, no todos pueden decir que no matan a sus elegidos en el proceso.

Le toma unos segundos procesar lo que está escuchando, pero para cuando Francisca ya ha terminado de hablar, Martín puede sentir la rabia comenzando a opacar todo lo demás, ardiendo en la cara y el pecho.  
\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? -casi no reconoce su propia voz cuando habla, pero sabe que es él. Incluso si esa voz ronca y medio rasposa no coincide con sus recuerdos.- ¿Qué me hiciste? -gruñe, intentando levantarse de nuevo, aunque esta vez Francisca ni siquiera necesita poner su mano para evitar que se siente. Martín simplemente no puede, y se deja caer de vuelta al frío de la tina, medio jadeando por el esfuerzo.  
\- Nada..., O nada tan grave en realidad  
\- ¿Qué me hiciste?  
\- ¿En serio importa? No es reversible. Ya está hecho -Francisca pone los ojos en blanco mientras le habla, y su voz está tan cargada de desdén, que Martín incluso podría sentirse ridículo por haber hablado de eso siquiera.- Mandé a que hicieran algunas mejoras en este departamento hace varios años ¿sabes? -añade, notablemente más animada mientras se pone de pie, ambas manos en las caderas y una mirada crítica que recorre todo el lugar sin pasar por el cuerpo inerte de su invitado siquiera una vez.- El baño sin ventanas fue una gran idea, si me permites decirlo, las puertas reforzadas, y las paredes a prueba de sonido parecían un poco exageradas cuando lo hice, pero bueno..., Todo es bastante útil, aunque mi hermano no paraba de decir que era ridículo, que estaba haciendo una jaula de la que todo el mundo iba a sospechar. -mientras ella habla, Martín intenta moverse de nuevo, llegando un poco más lejos cada vez (aunque su éxito es relativo cuando piensa en que, uno o dos centímetros después de cada intento no es tanto). Su cuerpo pesa demasiado, pero está comenzando a despertar, y Francisca parece tan entretenida con su cuento que ni siquiera lo nota.- No me extrañaría que te acusaran de ser una asesina en serie, decía él. 

Está preparado para reírse, para comentarle lo sabio que suena su hermano, considerando que ella es una psicópata, al menos hasta que escucha el tintineo de las cadenas. Cuando Francisca vuelve a mirarlo desde afuera de la tina, totalmente erguida, se ve más poderosa que nunca. Martín no solo lo ve, también lo siente, como si su sola mirada añadiese un peso extra sobre su cuerpo, y aunque la voz en el fondo de su mente sigue gritando desesperadamente que tiene que pelear, no se atreve a seguir moviéndose, ni siquiera a volver a la posición inicial bajo su mirada. Piensa en un depredador, de esos de la televisión, cuando el animador de turno, vestido con una chaqueta beige y unos pantaloncillos cortos que Martín jamás llevaría a una jungla, le dice a las cámaras que frente a estas situaciones no deben hacer ruido ni movimientos bruscos (aunque aún tiene suficiente conciencia como para saber que eso no le va a funcionar con otro humano.) 

\- Solo deja que me vaya, por favor. -pide, medio ahogado.- No voy a denunciarte, ¿vale? Solo me iré, lo juro.  
\- No, no -incluso ahora, la voz de Francisca suena risueña, como si todo esto fuera solo una broma que Martín no está entendiendo.- No tengas miedo, Martín, no voy a hacerte nada más. Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas, no ha terminado todavía, y no quieres que pase en la calle, créeme. Solo quédate acostado, y espera. Después estarás mejor, lo prometo.  
La fachada de Martín se cae en lo que Francisca se demora en amarrarle las manos, los pies y el cuello al estanque del baño, repitiéndole una y otra vez que es por su bien. Lo cierto es que pasa de las plegarias a las preguntas, y de las preguntas a los gritos y los insultos tan rápido que no hay modo en que realmente pudiese engañar a alguien, pero a estas alturas en realidad no le importa, y mientras más forcejea, Francisca más aprieta, hasta que Martín jura que puede sentir las cadenas irritando la piel con cada movimiento.  
\- Es por tu bien. Así no intentarás nada drástico mientras tu cuerpo muere.  
\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Vuelve, hija de puta, ven acá!

Francisca solo le sonríe con los labios apretados a modo de respuesta, cerrando la puerta deliberadamente lento. El cerrojo hace un sonido agudo detrás de ella, y Martín solo sigue gritando, una y otra vez, moviendo con torpeza las manos y los pies, aunque no sirve de mucho. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, aunque toma descansos entre los ataques de rabia y los gritos, tiempo para recuperar la voz y las ganas de seguir intentándolo, porque no tiene nada más que hacer en realidad. De hecho, está en medio del griterío cuando el dolor vuelve a aparecer, más vivo que nunca dentro de su cuerpo. Se esparce como si fuera fuego en su interior, primero su estómago, su pecho, su cabeza, sus piernas, todo parece estar ardiendo dentro de él luego de unos segundos, y apenas logra articular sonidos, mucho menos palabras entre jadeo y jadeo. Llama a Francisca, una y otra vez, o al menos eso es lo que cree que está haciendo, no pondría las manos al fuego por eso porque ni siquiera sus oídos parecen libres del fuego, y cuando escucha su propia voz, le parece irreal, como si eso fuese parte de su imaginación nada más. Todo lo que oye es un zumbido, pero no hay ninguna memoria agradable que lo acompañe, y entonces empieza a vomitar.  
No solo vomita en realidad, el proceso entero es mucho más que eso, Martín puede sentirlo, en cada parte de su cuerpo, cómo sus órganos van cambiando, vaciándose, muriendo. Intenta liberarse con más fuerza, por el simple miedo de morir así, de que lo dejen terminar de esta forma, convulsionando sobre su propia mugre, incluso si su vida no fue la gran cosa para empezar. Aún así, no tiene tanto tiempo para pensar realmente, y eso es lo único que puede agradecer de toda la experiencia. Entre los forcejeos desesperados se golpea la cabeza contra la cerámica del baño varias veces, la verdad es que Martín pierde la cuenta luego del sexto golpe, cuando escucha el ruido inconfundible de algo rompiéndose detrás de él, y el mundo parece dar vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo convulso una última vez mientras comienza a perder la conciencia, aunque incluso entonces es capáz de sentir todo con exasperante detalle, la peste a su alrededor lo ahoga incluso luego de haber cerrado los ojos por última vez.

La siguiente vez que despierta no puede ser mucho después, aunque no se molesta en preguntar la hora en realidad. Francisca está ahí de nuevo, sobre él, limpiandolo con una toalla descolorida. El agua de la tina está tibia, y ya no queda siquiera el rastro del hedor de antes, ni en su cuerpo ni en la habitación, de hecho, huele a jabón, y perfumes, incluso le parece sentir algo de desodorante ambiental en el aire y quiere reírse, porque claro que no ha muerto aún (aparentemente matarlo es una tarea difícil), y claro que Francisca se lo toma todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No siente ganas de hablar, ni de moverse, y apenas es consciente del hecho de que su cabeza está apoyada en un cojín que estila agua helada, pero eso no le importa a su acompañante aparentemente, puesto que incluso antes de que ella note que está despierto, Martín puede oír el murmullo de su voz dirigiendo una conversación solitaria. Cuando Martín baja la vista, mirando por encima cada parte de su cuerpo, las cadenas no están, ni siquiera hay marcas de su presencia en la piel pálida de su antebrazo, aunque sólo necesita mirar a Francisca para suponer que eso es solo un bonus de la limpieza.  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunta ella, innecesariamente suave, como siempre. Martín odia ese tono más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que su risa, pero no dice nada.- No te ofendas, perdón, no me estoy burlando..., yo también lo pasé, ¿sabes? Sé como se siente. Mi novia, ella fue la que me tuvo que limpiar luego de la transformación. No te voy a mentir, uno nunca lo olvida, a fin de cuentas, solo se muere una vez -comenta, riéndose bajito mientras pasa un paño húmedo por su frente. El silencio que sigue es corto, pero absoluto, y ella suspira antes de volver a hablarle, apartando un mechón húmedo de su cara- Sé que estás molesto, pero podría ser peor, siempre podría ser peor -añade.  
Martín piensa que si tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo, probablemente intentaría golpearla hasta que no pudiese hablar más, como mínimo, tan solo por decirle eso luego de todo lo que hizo; sin embargo, sus músculos apenas le responden, y tiene tanto sueño que incluso mantener los ojos abiertos parece un esfuerzo excesivo en su estado actual.  
\- ¿Qué eres? -gruñe, desconociendo su voz una vez más, aunque a estas alturas ni siquiera se molesta en estar sorprendido. Ha muerto más de una vez en una sola noche, y no importa lo que diga el monstruo frente a él, no puede ser peor.  
Francisca se encoje de hombros, continuando su tarea sin dignarse siquiera a responder.  
\- ¿Y yo? -pregunta, de nuevo, más bajo. Es vergonzoso, pero su voz delata su miedo, y de alguna forma eso es incluso peor que tener que depender de ella de esta forma.- ¿Qué soy?  
Le toma unos segundos responder, segundos que Martín se toma para observar lo perfecto de la piel de Francisca, lo bello de su cara, de su pequeña nariz respingada y sus ojos pardos, brillantes bajo la luz artificial del baño. No es la belleza de la mujer que tiene en frente lo que le hace mirar por tanto rato, en realidad, es la claridad con la que ve cada ebra de cabello caoba, cada pestaña encrespada, cada poro de su piel. Incluso le parece escuchar su respiración, tan lenta que apenas logra separarla del sonido que hace el paño frotando su estómago.  
\- Un experimento. 

Contrario a todos los pronósticos, Francisca tiene razón, y las cosas sí pueden ser peores. Al menos eso es lo que le parece cuando la escucha hablar. Aunque ella no parece darle importancia a sus propias palabras en realidad, y sigue hablando, como si llenar el silencio fuese una necesidad a estas alturas. Le da un montón de información que Martín no oye, incluso si intenta ponerle atención, es imposible resistirse mucho más al sueño, y a la mitad de una frase sobre la necesidad de dormir y su cuerpo que aún no ha terminado de ajustarse, el zumbido regresa a sus oídos, y a Martín se le olvida que acaba de morir.

iii.

Está en una vieja galería de tiendas con su madre, aunque solo ve su espalda mientras camina, intentando seguirle el ritmo a duras penas con sus pasitos infantiles. Desde ahí puede ver el pelo rubio amarrado en un moño alto, estricto y elegante, su largo cuello blanco, sus hombros angulosos, la falda verde ondeando con su caminar y el sonido de sus tacones puntuando cada paso como si fuese su propia banda sonora.  
A Martín siempre le gustó verla caminar en realidad, su madre tenía un andar teatral incluso en el supermercado, y le hacía pensar en las películas que veían juntos en las tardes de los domingos. Nadie lo hacía como ella, y él había visto suficientes actrices y actores como para saberlo, no solo en las películas y teleseries, sino que también en la vida real, bebiendo en la sala de su casa, riéndose con su madre de tal o cual ocurrencia en el trabajo. Los colegas de su madre solían ofrecerle sonrisas atractivas y uno que otro comentario sobre lo lindo que era, lo maravilloso de su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes. Usualmente eso bastaba para que le agradaran, pero seguían siendo gente normal. Uno mas entre miles.  
Ninguno de ellos era como su madre en realidad, de hecho, la mayoría eran como todo el resto de la gente, como su padre, dejándose caer sin gracia en los sillones, ofreciendo risas demasiado agudas, o demasiado falsas, sin ningún encanto real. 

Cuando lo recuerda, no puede evitar sonreír, pensando que tanto él como su padre nacieron con una marcada debilidad por los cumplidos, un par de halagos podían ablandarles el ánimo y convencerlos con palabras bonitas nunca fue demasiado difícil, eran gente normal, a fin de cuentas, pero para su madre los cumplidos solo eran otra parte de su trabajo, palabras vacías, cosas que era mejor ignorar.  
Había intentado enseñarle eso muchas veces, pero Martín jamás pudo aprender esa lección en particular, y mientras caminan por la galería, su madre va cambiando de atuendo; probándose abrigos, vestidos, pantalones, blusas y sombreros. Todo es bonito en ella, porque es alta y delgada; y cuando sonríe se le forman hoyuelos en las mejillas, apenas tocadas por el colorete. Se da vueltas para él, haciendo ondear las telas, preguntándole cómo luce en medio de mil espejos, y aunque es bella, toda la galería es aburrida para Martín, que se cansa muy rápido de ver a su madre desfilar. Se cansa de las tiendas brillantes, del reflejo dorado de las luces, de todo en realidad, pero sigue caminando detrás de ella, cada vez más y más lejos.  
La sigue porque al final de la galería siempre está la promesa de ver a su padre. Allá en la última tienda, vendiendo una extraña mezcla de adornos modernos y antigüedades valiosas. La verdad es que la tienda de su padre nunca tuvo un tema en especial, porque su padre jamás podía elegir nada específico en la vida, según su mamá, ni siquiera con su familia había sido capáz de elegir algo en particular, o al menos eso es lo que ella decía cuando Martín preguntaba por qué no vivían juntos.  
Su padre sólo tomaba lo que le gustaba y lo hacía brillar en el escaparate, contando historias maravillosas a sus clientes: cuentos sobre los dueños anteriores, o lo difícil que había sido conseguirlo. Sobre las leyendas que había oído en relación a una u otra cosa, estatuillas, joyas, alajeros, cualquier artefacto bonito que encontrara en realidad. Martín había creído esas fantasías a ciegas durante toda su infancia, deseando con tanta fuerza que fueran reales que incluso se molestaba con su madre cuando ella interrumpía los cuentos, o corregía las mentiras, fingiendo irritación mientras escuchaba a su esposo reír.  
\- ¿Martín? ¿Qué opinas, te gusta? -pregunta su madre, una y otra vez, y él solo asiente, mirándola desde el piso. Ella parece tan alta frente a él, pero cuando están frente a la brillante tienda de su padre, se ve pequeña y lejana, demasiado lejos en comparación a lo cerca que oye su voz cuando le vuelve a hablar.- ¿Martín? No hay nada ahí, hijo.  
La confusión dura unos instantes, porque el escaparate está ahí, frente a él, lleno de cadenas y cosas misteriosas. Tiene ese retrato que su padre cuenta que fue lo único que quedó de un incendio que hubo en la calle principal hace muchísimos años, antes de que él naciera, y también está el joyero que cuenta que trajo de su viaje a Europa. Está todo ahí, detrás del vidrio en el que Martín posa sus manos, sin embargo su mamá sigue caminando, alejándose de él con el sonido de sus tacones diciéndole qué tan lejos va con cada segundo.  
\- Vámonos, Martín. Papá ya no está.  
La voz de su madre se escucha como un grito en su oído, aunque ella está tan lejos que se ve borrosa mientras camina, y cuando vuelve la vista al vidrio, el escaparate es blanco, y hay un gran letrero que dice que se arrienda.

Martín despierta con una sensación desagradable en el cuerpo, pero no es nada novedoso, no al menos desde que vive encadenado en el baño de Francisca. A fin de cuentas dormir en una bañera no puede estar bien, incluso si su cuerpo ya no siente el frío de la misma forma. Ha tratado tratado de quemarse con el agua, pero tampoco parece reaccionar igual que antes, basta con decir que su piel ni siquiera cambia de tono luego de estar sumergida en el agua humeante. No se arruga, no pasa absolutamente nada, como si Martín estuviese congelado en el tiempo. Aún así, Francisca lo llenó de mantas y otras comodidades a la primera oportunidad que tuvo de meterse sin tener que confrontar los chillidos, patadas, puñetazos y mordiscos de Martín, a quién le gusta pretender que su poca gracia para pelear tiene todo que ver con la transformación (¡Me volviste un animal, bastarda!) y nada que ver con la poca experiencia que tiene en ese campo.  
A decir verdad, luego de las primeras tres peleas serias, Martín dejó de intentar escaparse; el recuerdo de oír sus huesos rompiéndose, y luego sentir como intentan volver a alinearse por sí mismos aún demasiado fresco en su mente como para querer enfrentarse de nuevo a la mujer. Ella, a diferencia de Martín, sí sabe pelear, lo sabe tan bien que todos sus enfrentamientos parecían haber terminado antes de empezar siquiera. Y aunque jamás se dignó a ofrecerle demasiadas explicaciones, incluso luego de que habían hecho las paces, Martín ha visto suficientes películas para saber lo que es, sobre todo cuando Francisca pasa de dejarle cuencos llenos de sangre en el lavamanos, a tirarle directamente el cuerpo inconsciente de algún vagabundo que encontró por ahí.  
Martín arruga la nariz cada vez que piensa en eso, el olor a suciedad, grasa y sudor golpeándole con fuerza las fosas nasales incluso cuando sabe que está solo, y se pregunta cómo es que ella lo soporta, si sus sentidos son iguales ahora. También se pregunta cómo es que los atrae al departamento, imaginando casi sin querer la voz dulce que Francisca pone para ellos, o quizá los ofrecimientos falsos que les hace, aprovechándose de su belleza y de la estupidez de sus presas, preguntándole a los ebrios si necesitan un lugar para dormir, quizá.  
Lo cierto es que, cuando los tiene enfrente, Martín intenta esperar lo más que puede sin morder, pero nunca es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos despertar antes de alimentarse. Imagina que si lograse que uno o dos lo ayudaran, podría reducir a Francisca y escaparse, pero sus instintos son más grandes. La sed, eso es lo que Martín no puede combatir, incluso más que la fuerza sobrenatural de Francisca, o su velocidad, o su crueldad natural, es la sed lo que lo tiene en ese baño, seguro de que cada noche ella traerá comida para él sin hacerlo ir a cazar. Recitandole desde la puerta, todos y cada uno de los pecados del hombre que le traiga, hablando sobre las violaciones, los asesinatos o cualquier clase de abuso que haga parecer menos criminal lo que están haciendo.  
La forma en que pretende ayudarlo a dejarse llevar por sus instintos le recuerda un poco a su padre, en realidad, contando historias sobre los objetos para hacerlos más o menos valiosos en su pequeña colección.  
Francisca hace que los crímenes parezcan más o menos terribles con sus recuentos de la vida. Y más de una vez Martín se ha preguntado si no serán mentiras, puras fantasías inventadas para hacer que luche cada vez menos contra la sed. Es una línea de pensamiento que entretiene luego de haber comido, limpiándose la boca con toda el agua que puede aguantar. Le gusta darle vueltas una y otra vez, haciendo hipótesis y teorías que van de aquí para allá sin concluir nada en realidad.  
Porque al final del día, no le importa quienes son ni qué han hecho los hombres que mata con tal de saciar su hambre.

A veces, en vez de gritar o pelear, Martín simplemente se sienta en la puerta a hablar con Francisca. Le cuenta cosas irrelevantes sobre su vida, sobre el libro que estaba escribiendo, sobre el mes de renta que no había pagado antes de desaparecer de su departamento, riéndose entre dientes cuando imagina lo molesta que debe estar su casera, preguntandole a todos y cada uno de los residentes sobre el posible paradero de Martín.  
\- Nadie podrá decirle que estoy viviendo en el baño de una psicópata -comenta, medio riendose de su suerte, y Francisca lo acompaña con una risa que difícilmente suena burlona o dulce, simplemente es una risa irónica y seca, más real que cualquiera de las que le ha escuchado antes.  
\- Los vampiros no pagan renta si no quieren -comenta ella, como quien no quiere la cosa, y Martín pone los ojos en blanco desde su lado de la puerta.- No seas así, estoy siendo positiva -dice ella, luego de un silencio.  
\- ¿...Puedes leerme la mente?  
El silencio se alarga un poco más después de eso, y Martín frunce el ceño, alejándose un poco de la puerta en espera de algún ruido distinto, algún ataque, algún cuerpo inerte que caiga dentro de su mundo de baldosas blancas, explicando por qué su única conexión con el mundo se calla de repente.  
En medio de sus deseos de oírla hablar se pregunta si es así como se siente la gente cuando comienza a desarrollar síndrome de estocolmo, aunque si es sincero, no encuentra nada atractivo ni amable en Francisca, la sola idea le parece un chiste de mal gusto en realidad.  
\- No. -responde ella por fin, suspirando.- No, no puedo. Aunque antes de transformarte si podía. Eres muy ruidoso cuando piensas.  
\- Si claro, sigue diciéndote eso, apuesto que solo querías espiarme porque soy el humano más bonito que has visto en tus, ¿qué? ¿Quinientos años? ¿Setecientos? -comenta, medio riéndose aunque hay un reproche escondido en su voz.  
Siempre es lo mismo con sus conversaciones, y aunque no quiere, Martín comienza a sentir como su pulso se acelera con la rabia, y sus hombros se tensan casi sin querer.  
\- Esta no es una forma sana de tratar a tus amoríos, Fran. Cuando un hombre dice no, es no. -añade, intentando reírse sin mucho resultado.  
\- No recuerdo oírte decir que no.  
\- ¡Estar ebrio no es consentimiento! ¿No has visto la propaganda?  
No sabe qué tanto de la indignación que escucha en su voz es cierto, ni qué tanto de la risa es una simple forma de intentar aligerar la conversación, y a juzgar por el silencio tenso y el cambio de ambiente a su alrededor, Francisca tampoco lo sabe con certeza.  
Martín mira el pomo de la puerta sin pestañear, deseando con fuerza que Francisca entre y puedan deshacerse de la tensión peleando, a ver si esta noche finalmente puede ganar.  
Francisca en cambio se limita a suspirar, repitiendo una vez más que no quiere hacerle daño. Esas palabras se sienten como una grabación a estas alturas, pero Francisca jamás deja de repetirlas, y dándole un par de palmaditas a la puerta, le promete una cena que huela a perfume esa noche.  
Martín la oye irse con los puños apretados, y quizá se da un par de cabezazos que no duelen (pero suenan como si lo hicieran) contra la pared.  
Él si quiere hacerle daño, si es sincero, tiene bastantes deseos de hacerlo, pero no es lo suficientemente tonto como para intentarlo cuando sabe que no puede ganar. Es un juego de esperar, y aunque jamás fue demasiado bueno esperando, luego de varios huesos rotos, sabe que necesita esperar al momento correcto, a la víctima exacta que pueda ayudarlo a salir.

Así como están las cosas, está dispuesto a esperar.

iv.  
La noche que Francisca entra mientras Martín está comiendo, es cuando entiende que jamás va a existir un momento adecuado. 

Casi no la escucha entrar en realidad, el éxtasis de la sangre es así, capaz de transportarlo lejos con cada sorbo que da, los colmillos y dientes hundiéndose una y otra vez en la piel desgarrada, simplemente porque Martín aún no domina del todo la idea de que en realidad no necesita masticar la carne para alimentarse bien.  
En esos momentos, todos sus sentidos existen para su víctima, sus oídos concentrados únicamente en oír los latidos del corazón debilitándose poco a poco, sus manos apretando la carne como si intentara exprimir cada gota, su nariz hundida en el cuello, el olor a sangre y a sudor revolviéndose hasta volverse algo agradable, un aroma delicioso para el hambre salvaje de Martín.  
Siempre se está muriendo de sed cuando come, cada noche es lo mismo, así que cuando Francisca entra, no le presta atención, demasiado concentrado en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, en su mente trabajando a mil kilómetros por hora para ofrecerle una una mezcla confusa de los pensamientos y recuerdos de su víctima, entrelazados con los propios, como si fueran una película sin inicio ni final que se exhibe frente a sus ojos cerrados mientras la vocecita en su cabeza le grita que debe beber más, que debe vivir para beber más.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se transformó, a fin de cuentas, dejó de contar las noches luego de la primera semana, asumiendo que no servía de mucho, excepto para darle a Francisca una idea sobre su deseo de huir. Pero cuando ella lo muerde de nuevo, es como si volviese a ser humano de repente. Duele, más que cualquier frío o cualquier quemadura que haya logrado experimentar en su nueva piel, pero no alcanzan a pasar más de cinco segundos antes de que el dolor se transforme en placer, un placer que manda un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, un calor olvidado concentrándose en su vientre como si realmente pudiese tener una erección por esto. No es que lo haya intentando, no desde la transformación al menos. Martín ni siquiera se había planteado volver a sentir esa clase de placer, y recuperarlo de pronto, mientras está inmerso en el cuello de su víctima; aún tibio, aún pulsante, es un estímulo suficiente como para nublarle la mente y dejarse hacer.

Recién cuando su víctima ha quedado vacía, Martín logra encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse, soltando el cuerpo frente a él lo suficiente para poder hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces? -suelta, en un gruñido ahogado que no consigue ninguna respuesta.  
El placer que le produce la mordida es algo nuevo, algo que jamás se había planteado, y también es algo fugaz, que se extingue luego de que él acaba de beber, dejando detrás el cansancio y el dolor de la mordida, pero ella sigue bebiendo, igual de ávida que al comienzo, incluso luego de que las preguntas y los gruñidos de Martín se transforman en quejidos inentendibles. Odia a Francisca tanto como la primera vez que lo mordió, y se pregunta si los vampiros pueden morir por perder demasiada sangre, supone que eso es lo que ella intenta averiguar ahora, y se lamenta internamente mientras trata de forcejear.

Ella lo reduce con más facilidad que de costumbre, aprovechando el cansancio repentino que parece adueñarse de todo el cuerpo del rubio a medida va perdiendo sangre. La verdad es que para ese entonces Martín prácticamente no siente nada en las extremidades. Todo su cuerpo parece entumecido, y ella sigue bebiendo sin prestarle atención, haciendo uno que otro sonido satisfecho al fondo de su garganta.

El último pensamiento consciente de Martín es para preguntarse si ella está teniendo un orgasmo mientras lo mata.  
Y cree que podría reírse si le quedase fuerza, tan solo por lo estúpido de sus preocupaciones agónicas.

v.  
Martín despierta solo en el baño a la noche siguiente, y contrario a todo pronóstico, su primera reacción es un quejido ruidoso y ronco que se le escapa de la boca cuando asume que, incluso luego de matarlo tres veces, Francisca no lo ha matado en realidad.  
Está harto de ese juego, y todo su cuerpo se siente débil, las cuatro extremidades rotas por algún motivo que no intenta siquiera recordar. Francisca lo hizo, obviamente, y ahora él tiene que esperar para sanar, más lento que de costumbre gracias a la falta de sangre.  
Aún teniendo eso en consideración, se siente más despierto que el día anterior. El malestar general y la falta de motivación son simplemente el cansancio mental de morir muy seguido, supone él, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Intenta oír los ruidos del departamento, pero no hay nada, y nadie intenta entrar al baño, incluso luego de que espera tirado en el piso por horas.  
\- ¿Francisca? -pregunta, apenas en un susurro al comienzo, como si realmente no quisiera llamarla, pero no pasa mucho rato antes de que esté gritando, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la ligera sensación de que se ha vuelto un niño.- ¡Francisca! ¡Francisca, dónde estás, hija de puta!  
Se cansa de gritar mucho rato después, luego de que ha aullado todos los insultos que conoce, en español y en la triste excusa de inglés que aprendió en el colegio. Casi riéndose piensa que desearía conocer más palabras extranjeras, solo para poder decir que usó más de un lenguaje en su monólogo. Finalmente, se duerme, sin rastro de que alguien lo haya escuchado gritar.

Supone que, si existió algún buen momento para intentar huir, sería ahora, pero está demasiado cansado como para molestarse con esas ideas. 

vi.  
La tercera noche encuentra a Martín aún tirado en el piso, gimiendo porque los vampiros no mueren aunque no coman. Siente un vacío profundo en el estómago, como si le hubiesen sacado algo, pero sabe que está todo ahí, que si quisiera podría levantarse y huír tan rápido como le dieran las piernas, esperando que Francisca y su fuerza descomunal no lo encontrasen débil por la falta de alimento, para tener al menos alguna opción de ganar con sus tristes patadas y combos ciegos. Sin embargo no se mueve de su posición en la cerámica blanca, no demasiado al menos, solo pasea la vista por el techo y los muebles que puede ver, preguntándose dónde habrán quedado todos esos cadáveres secos que le pasaba a Francisca al terminar de comer cada noche.  
Martín se entretiene escuchando el rumor del exterior a través de sus sentidos mejorados. Con la habitación tan protegida, es difícil sentir con claridad el ruido de los pensamientos ajenos, o siquiera las voces de los transeúntes, pero sí puede percibir el zumbido de todos esos ruidos mezclados, volviéndose una masa inteligible que lo mantiene anclado a la realidad mientras descansa de su no-vida, que contrario a todo lo que le enseñaron las peliculas y los libros, ha resultado ser más un problema que una maravilla supernatural llena de mujeres hermosas y sexo desenfrenado.

Casi sin querer se encuentra pensando que ojalá tuviese a alguien a quién contarle este descubrimiento, e incluso se entretiene suponiendo que es algo que Constanza disfrutaría escuchar. De hecho se duerme sonriendo mientras se la imagina, seguro de que ella también tendría algunas palabras para Francisca si pudiese ver su aventura vampírica en la televisión.  
Martín no sabe si él vería su propio programa de miserias, pero está seguro de que su antigua novia habría disfrutado cada capítulo, haciendo ruidos empáticos y caras afligidas frente a todos los dolores del protagonista.  
Es un consuelo vago, escueto e insignificante, pero es su mejor consuelo en realidad.

vii.  
Para lo que él supone es su quinta noche solo, y sin comer, Martín ya está acostumbrado a la nueva dieta. Ya está en pie de nuevo, con su ropa de invierno algo manchada, pero aceptable si piensa en el hecho de que todo lo que hará será correr hasta su antiguo departamento, sin mirar a nadie, sin detenerse siquiera a cazar.  
A estas alturas, está seguro de que Francisca no va a regresar más (le gusta imaginar que alguien allá afuera estuvo de acuerdo con él en que el mundo no necesita esa clase de criaturas mitológicas en las calles y decidió tomar el trabajo en sus manos), pero prefiere no arriesgarse a volver con todas las extremidades rotas al baño de cerámica blanca en el que ha pasado al menos dos semanas ya, si es que los cálculos no le fallan.  
El tiempo pasa de formas extrañas cuando tu habitación no tiene relojes ni ventanas, y todo lo que haces es comer, dormir y morir en distinto orden y frecuencia cada vez. 

De todas formas, Martín pasa las primeras horas de su plan de escape tirando de las cadenas con distintos grados de fuerza cada vez. Sabe que es más fuerte, como Francisca, sabe que también es más rápido que en su vida humana, que su oído es más fino, y que sus reflejos han mejorado, incluso sabe, de cierta forma, que debe ser capaz de leer las mentes, pero nada de esto parece ser algo natural en él luego de su transformación, como lo es en los libros y las películas (es ofensivo lo inútil que todas esas tardes de ver películas de vampiros le ha sido en su nueva vida).  
La primera vez que tira de las cadenas sigue sintiéndose bastante humano en realidad, y evidentemente no se rompen, igual que la segunda y la tercera vez. De cierta forma, supone que el problema no es de su sangre vampírica (el término suena cómico incluso ahora), sino de su cerebro, demasiado humano como para aprovechar los alcances de su cuerpo sobrenatural, como si aún no lograra asumir que tiene algo distinto (se pregunta si todos los vampiros son iguales que Francisca, dejando botados a los neófitos para que se las arreglen solos, sin darles siquiera una introducción a su nuevo estilo de vida para ayudar a pasar el shock).  
El único momento en que realmente se ha sentido distinto es mientras come y mientras peleaba con Francisca, así que durante los siguientes intentos se concentra en eso, en pensar en la sangre que no ha probado desde hace días, en cada una de las víctimas que su creadora trajo para él, y todas las historias que acompañaban los cuerpos tibios y malolientes.  
Para cuando logra romper el estanque del baño, con cadenas incluidas, está jadeando, demasiado enojado y hambriento como para pensar en su triunfo.  
El agua tiene sus zapatos completamente húmedos antes de que se le ocurra siquiera la idea de continuar su plan, demasiado ensimismado sonriendole a sus manos libres, a su nueva fuerza, la fuerza con la que quizá podría haberle hecho frente a Francisca si se hubiese concentrado lo suficiente. La misma fuerza con la que podría cobrar una merecida venganza, si así lo deseara, y la sola idea resulta ser la mejor motivación posible.  
Por eso es que, cuando se abre la puerta del baño, ni siquiera lo piensa antes de lanzarse contra Francisca.

Esa es su gran oportunidad, el momento que ha estado esperando desde que lo encerraron, y tanto el hambre como el miedo son cosas inexistentes cuando se lanza, dando patadas, mordidas y combos que no sabe a donde van y duda que vayan a conectar. Tiene más que ver con la intención, supone, y todo pasa tan rápido que prácticamente no ve nada a su alrededor, empujando el otro cuerpo con fuerza contra la pared.  
La verdad es que su única guía para saber que está haciendo algo de daño es el sonido de su puño conectando con la carne. Y es triste admitirlo, pero ese simple sonido es una de las cosas más satisfactorias que hayan pasado su vida últimamente, así que Martín se regodea con cada golpe, empujando con fuerza al piso esta vez, diespuesto a continuar su venganza con piernas también, eso al menos hasta que escucha el quejido masculino de su víctima.  
El hechizo se rompe con ese simple sonido, y el mundo entero parece volver a su estado normal, trayendo consigo el dolor de sus puños y la respiración entrecortada, tan desgastada que parece quemarle el pecho con cada bocanada de aire. Casi se siente un animal cuando por fin mira a la persona que tiene al frente; se está tapando la cara con los brazos, pero Martín puede ver un par de mechones castaños cayendo desordenados en el piso. Es el mismo color que la larga melena de Francisca, pero evidentemente no es su pelo, si es que necesitaba alguna otra confirmación además del simple hecho de que lo que hay frente a él es un hombre.

Es como si el mundo volviese a enfocarse de golpe, retomando los detalles, que ahora hacen que su ataque parezca estúpido frente a sus propios ojos. Ciertamente se siente así, más aún cuando el intruso por fin saca los brazos de enfrente de su cara, dedicándole una mirada que no parece terminar de decidirse entre la molestia y la confusión.  
Sus ojos son del mismo tono que los de Francisca, pero no hay nada familiar en la forma en que lo mira, mucho menos cuando por fin habla, y sus palabras no tienen siquiera un poco de la usual dulzura falsa de la morena.  
\- ¡No vine a pelear! ¡No soy Francisca!  
Martín está seguro de que sin sangre en el cuerpo no puede ruborizarse, pero supone que si tuviera esa capacidad, sus orejas estarían rojas de vergüenza a estas alturas, así que simplemente suelta al extraño, levantándose con toda la dignidad que es capaz de reunir luego de esa escena.  
No es mucha, pero basta y sobra para sacudirse el polvo imaginario de la ropa y mirar a su alrededor pretendiendo interés.  
\- No te creo nada.  
\- No, obvio que no. -hay una nota de diversión en ese suspiro, pero Martín elige ignorarla.- Tampoco necesito que me creas, pero vine a sacarte ¡Felicitaciones! -comenta, con más sarcasmo del estrictamente necesario.- Me llamo Manuel, y no, no fue Francisca la que me mandó.  
\- Yo no dije nada de ella.  
\- No, pero tus pensamientos son muy ruidosos. -dice él, haciendo una mueca mientras se vuelve a acomodar el chaleco negro sobre el cuerpo.- Puedes ofenderte si quieres, pero en silencio. -añade, tirándole un bolso a la cara.- Y come algo, si atacas a alguien cuando nos estemos yendo, te dejaré atrás.

El comienzo de esa frase es irritantemente familiar, y le sienta como una patada en el estómago, como una de esas tantas que recibió de Francisca, en realidad, pero casi ni le importa luego de escuchar que puede comer. Es como si recién recordara que lleva días muriéndose de hambre, le tiemblan las manos, incluso siente sus colmillos extendiéndose sin permiso, incómodos, demasiado grandes para su boca cerrada.  
No está seguro en realidad si rompe el cierre del bolso o no, recuerda vagamente que se atascó a medio camino, pero no importa, porque cuando lo abre hay bolsas de hielo y al menos siete bolsitas heladas de sangre, y eso es más de lo que podría haber deseado en sus noches de mirar el techo blanco. Apenas y mira a Manuel para cerciorarse de que en realidad son para él, antes de comenzar a comérselas como puede, manchandose, como siempre; se siente como un animal salvaje, pero al menos en ese momento, hay cosas mucho más grandes en el mundo que la dignidad.

La sangre empaquetada tiene un sabor rancio y muerto, puede que lo esté imaginando, pero Martín también la siente más densa en su boca, más metálica que de costumbre, y aún así, debora bolsa tras bolsa sin levantar la mirada siquiera. En esa sangre no hay recuerdos, ni sensaciones, casi ni siquiera queda olor, pero es más de lo que ha tenido en días, y a la bestia en su interior le basta, aunque decir que le sobra sería exagerar. Manuel en tanto parece no darle ninguna importancia, y ni siquiera lo mira mientras se mueve por la habitación, hablándole de vez en cuando como si Martín no estuviese hundiendo su cara en un bolso de sangre de hospital.. 

Pronto están en una extraña conversación donde Martín piensa y Manuel contesta, una a una, va comentando algo sobre todas las ideas cotidianas que le pasan por la cabeza al rubio. Es agradable, en cierto modo que Martín sólo puede explicar alegando que pasó los últimos días encerrado en un baño, y mientras tanto, el vampiro se dedica a levantar las cosas de la sala metódicamente. Le habla del clima, de política, de los diarios, donde por cierto apareció una breve reseña sobre su desaparición, con entrevistas a su ex-novia y sus amigos, de todo un poco, aunque no parece estar realmente interesado en lo que está diciendo, y de vez en cuando toma pausas demasiado largas, en las cuales Martín lo mira confundido, articulando uno que otro balbuceo antes de que la voz de Manuel vuelta a aparecer, baja, áspera y desconocida.  
No es en realidad una voz maravillosa, nada en Manuel es maravilloso, aunque se parece un poco a Francisca, se para ligeramente encorvado, es demasiado delgado para su ropa y definitivamente le falta la confianza de la morena a la hora de hablar. De hecho la conversación es monótona, unilateral, e innecesariamente sarcástica, pero es más de lo que Martín ha tenido en semanas, y está dispuesto a pretender que es suficiente, al menos por los minutos que dure.

La inspección de la basura de la sala se extiende y se extiende, hasta que Martín está seguro de que ha pasado más de media hora mirando a Manuel recoger y botar cosas. No dice nada al respecto, más porque aún tiene alguna que otra pregunta que hacer que por otra cosa. De hecho son veinte minutos enteros antes de que se acabe completamente el tema de conversación. Martín espera otros diez, apretando las manos en torno a las bolsas vacías, en espera de que Manuel diga algo más, algo importante de verdad, como por qué vino a ser el ama de casa de un vampiro psicópata un miércoles en la noche o algo así (saber la fecha exacta es algo que jamás creyó que podría hacerlo feliz, pero ahí está, dichoso de poder contar los días de nuevo).  
Supone que lo más sabio sería irse ahora, rápido, pensar que quizá ese vampiro es el alma noble, ligeramente maníaca, que liberó al mundo del mal de Francisca, y que por eso Martín le debe al menos la delicadeza de no hacerle ver lo estúpido que es ir a limpiar el departamento de tu victima luego del asesinato.

\- Flaco, no es por discriminar ni nada, pero..., ¿Sos un ama de llaves a domicilio o algo así? -la pregunta sale de su boca antes de que pueda detenerla, y Manuel se para en seco, a medio camino de su noble tarea de doblar y acomodar una polera de tirantes sobre uno de los tantos cerritos que ha hecho sobre la mesa de café.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No sé, no te ofendás, pero te veo limpiando y tal..., -  
El ruido que hace el moreno no podría ser llamado una risa, es más bien una especie de bufido, pero tampoco le parece lo suficientemente agresivo como para salir corriendo, así que Martín solo se queda ahí, mirándolo con una media sonrisa en los labios y la insistente idea de que quizá haya mucho más por decir antes de que el vampiro termine de perder la paciencia.  
\- No, en serio, ¿Por qué estás limpiando? No creo que vaya a volver.  
\- ¿Y tú por qué no has intentado irte siquiera? -la pregunta lo pilla desprevenido, y su primera reacción es pasar la mirada por sus manos y sus pies, está libre, manchado con algunas pintitas rojas y húmedas, pero libre a fin de cuentas. Puede hacer lo que quiera, ir donde quiera, y aún así está ahí, sentado en el piso mirando a un desconocido limpiar su celda. Es incluso más increíble que la existencia de los vampiros, y Martín casi siente ganas de reírse en voz alta cuando lo piensa.

Está a medio camino de levantarse cuando escucha su nombre. Un “¡Martín, espera!” que no está seguro de dónde viene en realidad, porque es como si sonara en su propio cerebro, con una voz áspera y ligeramente molesta que dista de la suya.  
Frente a él, Manuel ahoga un suspiro exasperado, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello hasta volverlo un revoltijo color caoba. Martín incluso cree escucharlo insultarse a sí mismo sin mover los labios.  
\- ¿Fuiste vos? -pregunta, más para sí mismo que para Manuel.- Che, hácelo de nuevo. ¿Puedo hablar yo en tu mente?  
La mueca de Manuel lo haría avergonzarse en cualquier otro momento, pero ya es tarde, demasiado tarde. Es romper las cadenas del baño una vez más, y Martín siente una emoción burbujeante en su pecho, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo mientras intenta volver a escuchar algo de la mente de Manuel, que parece haberse cerrado de nuevo.  
\- Si, si puedes. -dice por fin, como ahogado, doblando otra polera con más cuidado del necesario.- Pero después, Martín, en la casa.  
La emoción dura solo unos segundos, como todas las cosas buenas dentro de la casa de Francisca, es un fragmento de algo que no alcanza a completarse antes de detenerse en seco, aplastada por la expresión arrepentida de Manuel.  
\- ¿Qué casa? -murmura bajito, y todo el mundo parece resumirse a un cubículo de baldosas blancas en su mente.- No, no, flaco, yo me voy.

Manuel suspira como si estuviese botando el peso de toda una vida tan solo en una respiración, como si la eternidad lo hubiese cansado ya hace varios años, y da un paso cauteloso hacia a Martín, sin hacer ruido ni soltar la tela en sus manos.  
\- No te puedes ir todavía, -murmura, como si se acercara a un animal asustado.- Vuelve a sentarte, y luego podemos hablar.  
\- Que no puedo…, ¿A vos qué te pasa? -gruñe Martín, sintiendo la rabia acumularse en su estómago, más consigo mismo que con el otro vampiro en realidad, a fin de cuentas, el único que aparentemente nunca terminaba de aprender la lección era él.- ¿Vas a encerrarme en la cocina ahora? ¿Un closet? ¡Ándate a la mierda! ¿Estás con ella en esto, verdad?  
\- Si..., osea, no, mira..., -Otro bufido exasperado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Manuel en frente, tomándolo por los hombros.- Ella sí me mandó, pero yo no soy Francisca, ¿vale? No quiero raptarte, quiero que te vayas y hagas tus cosas. Es solo que..., No puedo dejar que te vayas así nada más ¿Entiendes Martín?  
\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando?

Francisca era una cosa, una muralla realmente dura, concreto puro contra cualquier intento de derribarla. Manuel, en cambio, era de barro, y Martín casi estalló en carcajadas cuando logró conectar un rodillazo contra su estómago, saliendo disparado hacia la primera ventana que vio. No era el mejor de sus planes probablemente, pero no le importó, ni siquiera se volteó a mirar si Manuel lo estaba siguiendo antes de saltar al balcón más cercano. Solo tenía que correr tan lejos como pudiera, y todo iba a estar bien.


	2. Manuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Martín concluye que ser un vampiro es difícil, desagradable e innecesariamente complicado, pero al menos tiene alguien con quién pelear.

I.

El ruido de la calle es ensordecedor, y la luz de los autos  y los faroles lo encandila por unos segundos antes de que recuerde dónde está y por qué. No está perdido, no realmente, a fin de cuentas, Martín conoce esas calles como la palma de su mano luego de años y años de depender de sus pies y el transporte público para desplazarse, pero luego de la mordida el mundo es nuevo, como ficticio, con sus colores brillantes y las decenas de transeúntes que van pasando a esas horas por el centro. Todos piensan algo distinto, o incluso tararean melodías en su mente, como si el ruido del ambiente no fuese suficiente. Algunos pensamientos se sienten más cerca que otros, como si estuvieran gritando en su oído, y otros son apenas murmullos entre el mar de sonidos, sin sentido ni orden. Martín casi se siente mareado con el ruido que estalla en su mente entre las conversaciones, los motores y los bocinazos que hay en la calle.

Aún así, no tarda demasiado en descubrir que eso no es nada en comparación a pasar entre los grupos de gente caminando por las veredas inmundas.  

El olor de los cuerpos calientes pasando a su lado se siente como un golpe, y casi sin darse, cuenta sus colmillos comienzan a crecer dentro de su boca, dejando detrás la sensación incómoda de tener muchos dientes, y muy poco espacio para ellos. Al principio se pasa la manga de la polera que está trayendo una y otra vez por la boca entreabierta, porque siente la saliva deslizándose por las comisuras de sus labios, aunque no está seguro si está realmente ahí o es solo una sensación; de todas formas no tarda mucho en rendirse, a fin de cuentas, el olor de la gente a su alrededor, la sola idea de lo que podría hacer con ellos, basta para que basta para hacerle agua la boca, literalmente, no importa cuantas veces pase su manga húmeda para detenerlo.

Puede sentir el calor de los transeúntes que lo empujan de un lado al otro, sin detenerse un segundo siquiera a mirar quien es, y el mismo Martín parece no notarlo, entre codazos y empujones que lo dejan tambaleándose, desorientado por el hambre. Quiere estar molesto, y maldecir la hora a la que se le ocurrió escapar, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su mente, puede escuchar su propia voz alabando la sensación de la vida chocando una y otra vez con su cadáver.

Recuerda haber comido, recuerda la sensación de la sangre helada en su boca, y cada una de las bolsitas de sangre cayendo vacías en la alfombra de la habitación, y aún así la urgencia y el deseo son tan grandes que le cuesta respirar. Incluso recordar de que estaba escapando antes de llegar ahí es un esfuerzo imposible en ese momento, y la voz en su mente insiste en seguir y seguir hablando sobre lo bien que se va a sentir.

¿A quién le importa, en verdad, cómo llegó ahí?

¿Dónde estaba yendo en primer lugar?

 

-¿Oiga joven..., Oiga, esta bien?

La verdad es que Martín tiene la sensación de que lleva mucho rato escuchando la misma pregunta, pero aún así se sorprende cuando mira a la mujer frente a él. Tiene la conciencia suficiente como para saber que no son los únicos en la calle, que hay una especie de círculo deforme de gente a su alrededor, todos opinando algo distinto, o simplemente mirándolo como si fuera un fenómeno. Escucha distintivamente las voces de quienes dicen que es solo un ebrio, que lo empujen a un lado y no estorben en el camino. Otra gente le pregunta a la mujer si lo conoce, si alguien es doctor, ¿Qué pasó?, repiten una y otra vez.

Martín quisiera saberlo el mismo, en realidad.

La mujer en cuestión, la única que le ha hablado directamente, no está demasiado cerca ni demasiado lejos, pero Martín puede ver las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, y las miradas nerviosas que reparte entre él, la gente y la calle, como esperando un ataque sorpresa en cualquier momento. Incluso puede sentir su preocupación fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo como un golpe de aire caliente en su pecho, y le dan ganas de reírse, porque ya sabe como se ve a través de los ojos de esa señora, sabe como se siente y lo apurada que está por volver a su casa, pero no tiene la más mínima idea de como terminó arrodillado en el piso en primer lugar.

-¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia?

Su voz se escucha lejos para Martin, y es casi una bendición, porque aún así, parece apagar todos los demás ruidos a su alrededor.

En el mundo solo existen él y esa mujer que huele a colonia inglesa y fritura, entre muchos otros aromas que se mezclan y se disuelven en esos dos. Debajo de las capas, Martín huele sudor, y jabón, y la empanada de queso que compró hace un rato probablemente, y aunque se le revuelve el estómago pensando en lo que eso le provoca, no puede evitar abrir la boca con la presión de sus colmillos alargandose ansiosos.

Las piernas le tiemblan mientras se levanta, sin siquiera atreverse a tocar la mano que le están ofreciendo. En algún momento trata de pensar en Constanza, en sus padres, en la amenaza que lo está siguiendo, en cualquier otra cosa en realidad, pero todo lo que se le viene a la mente es Francisca, Francisca mordiendolo la primera vez, Francisca alimentándolo, la sangre de los hombres que asesinó.

¿Cuántos días han pasado?

Tiene tanta hambre, el mundo se tambalea bajo sus pies cada vez que cierra los ojos, y hay garras en su estómago, destruyendo sus entrañas con cada segundo que desperdicia intentando recordar por qué no debería darse ese gusto, luego de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué no habría de comer?

Ella quiere ayudar. Y él tiene tanta hambre.

Tanta.

 

\- Oiga..., ¿joven...,?

\- ¡No, no lo toque!  -Esa simple frase destruye todo, el transe, el silencio, todo se destruye cuando el otro vampiro se mete a la fuerza en el círculo de espectadores, sin siquiera mirar a los humanos alrededor. Manuel no se ve hambriento como él, ni débil, ni nada, ni siquiera tiene marca alguna de la pequeña pelea de hace un rato, y no por primera vez, Martín se pregunta qué está pasando cuando Manuel va a ponerse entre él y la mujer -Perdón, perdón, es que mi primo se pone agresivo cuando los extraños se acercan mucho. Estaba llevándolo al hospital, y se me perdió de vista.

\- ¿Qué? -aún siente el hambre, y la voz en su cabeza aún le habla de la dicha que podría tener si tan solo se deshiciera de Manuel y terminara lo que no alcanzó a empezar siquiera, pero ninguno de los dos impulsos le gana a la indignación que le sube por el cuerpo mientras Manuel miente en su nombre, y no sabe si es parte del plan del otro vampiro, pero de pronto sabe donde está, a dónde va, y por qué no tenía tiempo de detenerse a cazar en primer lugar.

\- Martín, qué gusto haberte encontrado a tiempo. -sisea Manuel, todo sonrisas mientras toma su muñeca con tanta fuerza que Martín jura que la única razón de que no se la está rompiendo es el miedo a que la mujer, que ahora los mira como si fueran dos perros salvajes, siga entrometiendose en sus planes.

No intentes nada. Antes estaba intentando ser amable. Esta vez, si tratas algo voy a matarte antes de que nos maten a los dos por tu culpa, neófito -la voz de Manuel en su mente es distinta a la que el moreno está usando para distraer a su -casi- presa. En el mundo real, Manuel suena amable y atento, incluso un poco tímido mientras le cuenta a una señora cada vez más relajada, cómo perdió a su primo esquizofrénico entre la multitud dos calles más abajo y ha estado buscándolo desde hace casi una hora. En la mente de Martín, en cambio, Manuel suena como un perro enseñando los dientes justo antes de sacarle un pedazo de cara.

Ya estoy muerto -Martín pone su mejor esfuerzo en mandar el mensaje a la mente del moreno, con el mejor tono sarcástico que puede, aunque no sabe si puede ser sarcástico en la mente de otra persona, de hecho, ni siquiera sabe si la respuesta le llega al moreno al final. Todo lo que sabe es que el agarre en su muñeca es cada vez más doloroso, y que, aunque sus colmillos aún se sienten algo más grandes de lo que deberían ser, no tiene ganas de arriesgarse a descubrir si la amenaza de Manuel es real. No en una calle llena de gente para distraerlo con el hambre.

 

La gente se aburre pronto de la conversación, disolviendo el público hasta que son solo dos personas paradas en la vereda hablando de cualquier cosa, la verdad es que Martín no ha estado prestando atención, bien podrían estar hablando de asesinatos, secuestros y criaturas míticas, no le interesa en realidad. A fin de cuentas, sea lo que sea que Manuel le está haciendo a la mujer mientras están hablando, funciona como magia, haciéndola relajarse hasta que está hablando de su familia, de su trabajo, y de cualquier cosa que Manuel comente.  

\- Vete a casa ahora, y no mires hacia atrás. Tus hijos te esperan. - Manuel no suena particularmente simpático, ni siquiera amable, más bien, suena como una autoridad en esa última frase, y la mujer simplemente se va, sonriendo tranquila, con los hombros relajados y la mano que apretaba su cartera, tan suelta que se podrían caer todas sus cosas y probablemente no lo notaría.

 

\- No debiste salir así del departamento si aún tenías tanta hambre. -Murmura Manuel por fin, mirando alrededor como si esperara algo que jamás pasa.- Vas a morir en menos de un mes si te quedas solo - aňade, bajito, tan bajo que Martín no está seguro si de verdad lo está escuchando con sus oídos o con su mente.

\- ¡No la iba a morder! Solo me caí..., y ella me quería ayudar..., - No está seguro si se lo dice a sí mismo o a Manuel, pero la verdad es que se siente como una mentira en sus propios oídos, y Manuel solo pone los ojos en blanco, dando un solo tirón a su mano para hacerlo andar.- Oye, oye..., ¿Vas a llevarme de la mano todo el camino?

Manuel no se digna a responder por todo el resto del camino. Ni corre, ni salta, ni hace nada sobrenatural, en realidad, Manuel solo camina en silencio, tirando de su muñeca como si llevara un cargamento arrastrando, y después de un rato, Martín se encuentra a sí mismo resignado a caminar, al menos hasta que la voz en su cabeza deje de hablarle sobre la gloria de morder a toda la ciudad.

  
  


II.

Tres calles más abajo, Manuel lo hace detenerse de golpe, y lo pega contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Martín suelta un jadeo de dolor. El moreno tiene las manos en sus hombros, apretando como si fueran garras, y Martín cree ver la mirada de Francisca en su cara, justo antes de que lo mordiera por segunda vez. Pero no puede ser, es ridículo.

Él ni siquiera vio a Francisca mientras lo hacía.

\- Vas a cazar al ebrio que está durmiendo en el paradero. Solo ese único hombre. Si intentas ir por más, tendré que cazarte y arrastrarte a algún lugar donde no vayas a dar problemas. ¿Entiendes? -gruñe bajo, tan cerca de su rostro que puede sentir su aliento helado golpeandole la piel.- Es un violador, como los que le gusta cazar a Francisca, asi que supongo que no vas a tener problemas morales ¿verdad? No es que fueras a tenerlos con la señora, pero no quiero saber nada de arrepentimiento luego de esto. Si mi palabra no te basta, ve sus crímenes, a fin de cuentas, puedes hacerlo tu mismo.

\- ¿Sí?

El tiempo parece arrastrarse entre ellos por minutos, aunque Martín está seguro de que no pasan más de dos segundos antes de que Manuel se aleje, frunciendo el ceño, olvidando por completo su pose amenazadora y todo el teatro (en el fondo, Martín está agradecido por eso).

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta?

\- ¿No? -responde el rubio, igual de inseguro que la primera vez. No es que Manuel y su falta de expresión ayuden en realidad.- ¡No sé, pelotudo, Francisca cazaba todo por mi! No veía las mentes de nadie hasta que ya estaba bebiendo, encerrado en el baño de una psicópata -gruñe bajito, preguntándose si es que los vampiros son capaces de sonrojarse de vergüenza o no.

 

Está preparado para sacárse a Manuel de encima a la fuerza si es necesario, tan sólo para mantener la sombra de su dignidad antes de que acabe la noche, pero antes de poder hacer nada, lo escucha suspirar y de pronto la presión en sus hombros desaparece, dejando detrás solo el recuerdo del dolor.

Manuel suspira como si el mundo fuese más de lo que puede aguantar, tan irritante que es un castigo estar ahí. Martín lo sabe, pero no es porque lea su mente en realidad, es porque conoce el gesto. Lo vio tantas veces en su madre, esos suspiros tan dramáticos que parecían falsos, y que aún así eran suficiente para hacerlo encogerse en su silla, arrepentido de ser la carga celestial en la espalda de su madre, que incluso ahora, el sonido es suficiente para quitarle todo el fuego de adentro, como si le quitaran la espina por la boca en dos segundos.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya yo en tu lugar?

\- ¿Qué…,? ¡No! ¡No, qué te pasa! Yo puedo hacerlo sólo. Uno nomás, el ebrio violador, ¿cierto? Si, ya, quédate acá.

 

Si Manuel intenta decirle algo, Martín no lo escucha. No lo escucha porque esta es su vida ahora, y no necesita que nadie lo cuide mientras la vive. Si ellos pueden, Francisca, Manuel, y quizá cuantos más, seguramente él también puede.

El hambre no es la misma cuando está solo en la calle con el cuerpo de su víctima inconsciente al frente, roncando ruidosamente en medio de su ebriedad. La verdad es que apenas siente el impulso de beber, nada en comparación con lo que pasó en la calle unas horas antes, pero no se atreve a cuestionarlo justo ahora. No mientras siente los ojos de Manuel en su nuca, como si estuviera detrás de él, esperando atento a cualquier error.

No hay más gente que el ebrio en la calle, y Martín sinceramente no entiende por qué Manuel pensaría que va a cazar más de uno, cuando no hay más para cazar.

 

El extraño huele a sudor, a ron y a tabaco, más que cualquier otra cosa. Martín aspira profundo por la nariz, dejando que la peste lo inunde, a ver si despierta algo de su instinto. Sus colmillos son lo primero en reaccionar, incluso si la mezcla le parece repugnante, incluso si el rostro sucio y rechoncho de su víctima le da ganas de volver y decirle a Manuel que no tiene hambre, no hay nada que detenga a la sed una vez la encuentra.

Ya conoce la rutina, y entreabre la boca para dejarle espacio a las piezas filosas que reemplazan sus caninos cada vez que va a morder. Esa es una de las pocas cosas que le vienen naturales desde su muerte, y Martín lo agradece cuando toma al hombre por los hombros y hunde sus dientes en el cuello una y otra vez.

Muerde como si fuera carne. Le gusta imaginar que está comiendo un asado o algo así, que la sangre que inunda su boca es de una vaca, no de un hombre, incluso si su mente está plagada de ese hombre. Ese hombre y su infancia, ese hombre y su familia, ese hombre y sus crímenes, su esposa en el piso, su hija inconsciente en la cama, otra niña muerta.

Francisca siempre llevaba esa clase de presas, y Martín nunca se sintió mal por morderlos, siempre le sonó a algo que se merecían, aunque no estaba seguro si lo merecían por sus crímenes o por caer en las trampas de Francisca, de todas formas, jamás lo pensó demasiado.

Incluso ahora no se siente mal, está extasiado.

La sangre dentro de él fluye como si fuera suya, su cuerpo canta de alegría de tan solo poder saborearla, fresca y tibia, luego de tanto tiempo de ayuno. Y la voz en su mente solo se ríe, una y otra y otra y otra vez, diciéndole que da igual, con una voz dulce que le recuerda a Francisca. En su mente escucha algo que no sabe si está ahí, cada vez que bebe, ese algo le habla con más fuerza, le recuerda que no le importa matar gente para comer, que tampoco le hubiera importado si hubiese sido la niña abusada, la señora en la calle, o Constanza, su dulce Constanza que seguramente olería a perfume y sería la mejor comida de la historia.

Búscala, cometela, no te importa. Solo tienes que comer y seguir vivo.

Vivamos de ella, Martín.

 

Para cuando se da cuenta, Martín tiene una mano sobre sus hombros, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria, y un cadáver seco y destrozado en sus brazos. No sabe en qué momento cerró los ojos, ni sabe cuándo exactamente decidió dislocarle los hombros a su presa, todo lo que sabe es que puede sentir la humedad de la sangre en su cuello y su ropa, y frente a él, la piel de su víctima está destrozada desde el hombro hasta parte de la cara, la carne expuesta y seca, marchita y lista para ser devorada por cualquier parásito que pueda soportar mirar.

Ciertamente no es el caso de Martín.

  
  


III.

Cuando Manuel se detiene frente a su antiguo edificio, Martín no puede evitar imaginar que esta es alguna clase de broma cruel del vampiro. No está cansado realmente, y si las historias que ha oído desde niño sobre los vampiros son ciertas, tampoco es que sea capaz de cansarse en realidad. Aún así, Martín solo quiere acurrucarse, cambiarse de ropa y olvidar todo el día.

Quizá todo el mes, ¿todo el año?

Todo. Eso estaría bien, olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo, en vez de tener que ir a ver el complejo de tres habitaciones que en algún momento fue su hogar.

\- ¿Es una broma? -pregunta, escuchando la irritación de su voz como si fuese una inflexión falsa. Como el suspiro dramático de Manuel, y la voz dulce de Francisca.

Quizá eso viene con el paquete de ser un chupasangre, aunque no se atreve preguntarlo en voz alta, no ahora al menos. Más bien, quiere darse media vuelta y esperar en la calle a que comience el día, a ver si lo que ha visto en los libros y las películas tienen algo de cierto.

Manuel, en cambio, simplemente se encoge de hombros y le señala con la cabeza hacia la entrada, empujándolo suavemente por los hombros. Al menos eso ha mejorado con las horas, Martín no sabe por qué, pero luego de que Manuel se deshiciera del cadáver, ha estado silencioso y suave, sin amenazas y apretones ni nada.

Nada sería una buena palabra para describir a Manuel, y también es buena para describir el estado actual de su departamento, que evidentemente está esperando ser arrendado por algún otro pobre diablo lo suficientemente mediocre como para querer vivir ahí (a medida se acerca la mañana, Martín tiene más y más ganas de mandarlo todo al demonio. Quizá es un tema de raza. Quizá es solo él, es otra de esas tantas preguntas que decide guardar para otro momento, y posiblemente otro lugar.)

Entrar al departamento se siente como un peso increíble sobre su espalda, como si toda la noche le cayera encima, con la ayuda de una señora que no asesinó, y el cadaver de un ebrio al que sí asesinó pesándole en la mente. Martín cierra los ojos con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y la mano aún en el picaporte, respirando hondo varias veces antes de continuar su camino por la sala y la cocina.

Sus muebles aún están ahí, con una fina capa de polvo en todo, incluso el lavatorio parece haber comenzado a juntarlo, y casi siente ganas de reírse, porque aunque quiera culpar de esto a las últimas semanas, sabe bien que al menos la mitad del mal estado de su hogar tiene que ver con él mismo, con días y días de no levantarse para nada más que escribir en un rincón algún artículo falso que entregarle al editor del periódico.

El reloj en su pared marca las cuatro de la mañana, y Martín simplemente está demasiado cansado para esto. Solo quiere dejarse caer en el piso y olvidarse de todo, ¿pero cómo podría? Va a tener que buscar otro lugar donde quedarse, cuando la vieja logre arrendarle este lugar a alguien más. Mañana en la noche va a tener que cazar de nuevo, y deshacerse de otro cuerpo seco y roto por su hambre.

Mañana va a pasar todo de nuevo y su rabia regresa como si jamás se hubiera ido, repasando todas y cada una de las palabras de Francisca a través de la puerta.

 

El suspiro del otro vampiro lo trae de regreso a la realidad, principalmente porque está seguro de haber entrado con Manuel siguiendolo de cerca, y de pronto el ruido se escucha lejos de él, fuera de la habitación incluso, acompañado por el murmullo de la mente del otro vampiro, que no alcanza a comprender.

No está seguro en qué momento pasó, pero cuando se asoma, Manuel está frente a la habitación principal con los labios fruncidos y una selección de todas sus revistas y periódicos en ambos brazos.

\- Voy a tapar la ventana de tu pieza para que pasemos el día aquí -murmura, mirando con una ceja enarcada la cama deshecha y los libros, camisas y pantalones esparcidos por el piso y los muebles.- El baño sería más fácil claro, pero supuse que preferirías otro lugar -añade Manuel mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, con apenas el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios antes de continuar su camino dentro de la habitación.

 

A Martín le toma unos segundos demás recuperar el movimiento de sus extremidades después de eso, y para cuando recuerda que puede moverse, tiene la rabia suficiente como para seguir a Manuel, mascullando todos los insultos que se le vienen a la mente, porque aparentemente ese comentario es la gota que rebalsa el vaso de su noche.

\- ¿Lo del baño te parece gracioso, verdad, hijo de puta? ¡Estuve encerrado más de una semana en un baño! -gruñe pisando innecesariamente fuerte mientras se acerca a Manuel, que está pegando revistas y periodico en la ventana doble de su habitación como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.- ¡Mi departamento está abandonado, y probablemente en los anuncios de arriendo, porque no supe distinguir la diferencia entre una mujer ebria y un monstruo! ¡Incluso sin ventanas aquí, no me puedo quedar! ¡Ni siquiera sé para qué pierdes tu tiempo tapando las ventanas! -su voz retumba en las paredes, y le recuerda vagamente sus primeras noches con Francisca. Piensa en cerámica blanca y fría, y Martín jura que no ha llorado en años. Ni siquiera cuando su padre murió, pero podría, podría hacerlo ahora mismo, y eso solo sirve para aumentar el calor que le sube por el estómago.- Anda, ríete ahora. ¡Ríete!

Para cuando termina de gritar, está seguro de que la vieja dueña del departamento o sus vecinos van a aparecer en su puerta. Está seguro de que tendrá que comérselos, dejarlos como el ebrio, y entonces Manuel hará un comentario sobre cómo podía comer solo una persona esa noche, mientras carga los cuerpos sin esfuerzo alguno. Sin embargo, no pasa nada, el moreno ni siquiera detiene su trabajo en las ventanas para mirarlo, o responder a sus palabras, solo sigue tapizando el vidrio, con capas y capas de papel brillante en algunos lados, y trazos opacos y grisáceos en otros.

Cierta parte de su mente le dice que tapar la ventana es lo más normal, que las cortinas nada más no son suficiente, pero Martín prefiere ignorarlo, simplemente porque ver a Manuel adaptando su hogar para la aberración que son le ayuda a mantener el enojo por encima del cansancio que ha estado acumulando desde hace algunas horas.

\- ¡No me ignores!

Cuando toma el hombro de Manuel y lo obliga a voltearse, el moreno tiene el ceño fruncido, y la boca apretada en una línea pálida y severa que lo obliga a callarse a la mitad de otro insulto. El suspiro resignado no se hace esperar, es como una mala costumbre del moreno a estas alturas, y Martín se encuentra a sí mismo despojado de toda su rabia.

\- Lo sé, Martín. Si recuerdas que te fui a buscar, ¿verdad?

 

El trabajo en la ventana continúa en silencio por al menos media hora más hasta que Manuel está satisfecho, luego de haber puesto todas las revistas, todos los periódicos, bolsas, telas sueltas y cuanta cosa logró adherir ahí, para luego correr las cortinas encima del desastre. En cualquier otro momento, Martín se habría reído de la exageración del otro vampiro, pero al final ni siquiera eso basta para sacarlo de su malhumor.

Manuel no lo intenta tampoco, ni le habla ni se detiene por él, de hecho, pronto está fuera de la habitación de nuevo, haciendo quién sabe qué mientras Martín intenta dormir una siesta de noche.

No es que esté teniendo demasiado éxito en ese campo en particular, pero aún así mantiene los ojos cerrados, dándose vueltas una y otra vez sobre el colchón, hasta enredar toda la ropa de cama bajo él con sus patadas y sus vanos intentos por acomodarse.

No abre los ojos cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, tampoco cuando siente el peso de otra persona hundiendo su lado izquierdo en el colchón, e incluso luego de que siente una mano helada y dura en su hombro, se niega a abrir los ojos.

Supone que después de eso nada va a convencerlo de renunciar a su siesta, sin embargo basta con sentir la cerámica caliente contra su mejilla para que abra los ojos de golpe. Dice mucho de los reflejos de Manuel que Martín no bote la taza humeante con un manotazo, incluso si eso significa que en menos de un segundo Manuel está lejos de la cama, mirándolo con ambas cejas enarcadas y la boca medio abierta en un “Oh” que no suena a sorpresa.

\- Perdón. -Manuel no suena exactamente arrepentido cuando se vuelve a sentar en la cama, pasándole una de las tazas con más cuidado del necesario.- No la botes, te va a doler igual que a cualquier otra persona si te quemas con agua hervida.

 

\- Té

\- Si, había una caja en tu cocina.

\- Hiciste té…, Nos hiciste té -repite Martín, levantando la mirada lentamente hacia Manuel, que está soplando la taza como si nada.

\- Si, Martín, nos hice té. - Manuel tiene el descaro de mirar a Martín como si fuera la persona más tonta en el planeta mientras habla, y todo es tan extraño que el rubio ni siquiera logra encontrar la voluntad de ofenderse- ¿No te gusta? El agua debe seguir caliente, podría hacerte un café si eso prefieres…,

Lo siguiente que sabe, es que se está riendo, con una mano firmemente apretada en torno a la taza, y la otra arrugando las sábanas con más fuerza de la necesaria. Su propia risa le parece algo ajeno, pero no por eso se detiene, no puede detenerse a estas alturas en realidad, y cuando arriesga una mirada a Manuel, lo ve fruncir el ceño, con la confusión tan clara en el rostro que Martín termina riendo más y más fuerte cada vez que ve al vampiro.

Para cuando Martín logra controlarse, Manuel ya está echado en la cama, con la taza en los labios y los ojos cerrados. Es una burla a todo lo que fue la vida de Martín antes de Francisca, pero el rubio está dispuesto a aceptarlo, oliendo el té como si fuera a beberlo, y dejando que el vapor le humedezca la cara y el flequillo.  

 

\- Ya era hora. Pensé que finalmente había sido demasiado para tí y iba a tener que escucharte reír por siempre. -murmura Manuel, rompiendo el silencio como si jamás hubiera estado en primer lugar. Tiene una mueca en los labios, y la nariz arrugada en claro disgusto, pero no hace ningún otro comentario cuando Martín se apoya en la cabecera, aún sonriendo para si mismo.

\- Por qué hiciste té de todas formas. No podemos tomarlo.

\- Que no vaya a satisfacer tu hambre no significa que no puedas comerlo -murmura Manuel, con una risa que parece fuera de lugar en su voz. Es apenas un resoplido, pero llama la atención de Martín mejor que cualquier otra cosa, y cuando el moreno vuelve a hablar, lo hace con la sombra de una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.- Me gusta el té, siempre me ha gustado en verdad, y luego de la transformación me sigue gustando. No va a hacer nada bueno por mi, no hidrata, ni quita el hambre, pero tampoco hace nada malo.

Martín no responde de inmediato, no es que sepa cómo hacerlo en realidad. En vez de eso se acerca la taza a la boca con más cuidado del necesario, esperando que algo pase, que sea como en las películas, donde ningún vampiro perdería su tiempo en esto. A pesar de las palabras de Manuel, espera que le disguste o le queme, o quizá que duela luego de tragar el primer sorbo. Nada de esto pasa luego del primer sorbo, ni el segundo, ni el tercero, incluso luego de haber tomado más de la mitad del líquido su cuerpo  en cambio, el té se siente cálido en su boca, extrañamente reconfortante luego de tanto tiempo, incluso si es algo más amargo de lo que él acostumbraba hacerlo, sentir el líquido bajando por su garganta le arranca un suspiro satisfecho cuando vuelve a apoyar la taza en su regazo, con ambas manos envolviendo la cerámica.

Manuel no comenta nada al respecto, y esta vez el silencio que se extiende entre ellos es un acuerdo más que el resultado de su inusual presentación.

 

Por supuesto que, cuando Martín está más relajado y casi satisfecho con su vida (o no vida, todavía no está seguro si tiene que llamarle así), es cuando Manuel decide volver a hablar, mascullando un "Perdón"-, que perturba el ambiente, dejando paso a un silencio expectante, y aunque Martín espera por una explicación, esta jamás llega. Puede escuchar la mente de Manuel mejor que antes, como si se abriera una puerta, sin embargo es apenas un murmullo, del que no puede entender nada más que el humor contradictorio de su acompañante. Sus pensamientos son tan silenciosos, en comparación con las mentes de los humanos en la calle, que Martín se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en la costa donde iba de vacaciones con su madre cuando niño, simplemente porque el departamento que arrendaba estaba demasiado lejos de la costa misma como para llegar al mar a pie, y aún así no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar de oír el rumor de las olas a cada hora del día. El murmullo que se escapa de la mente de Manuel es así, solo un eco de algo más grande y profundo, incluso cuando ha bajado la guardia.

Martín apenas lo siente dejar la taza en el velador, pero no se molesta en moverse ni abrir los ojos, demasiado somnoliento y tranquilo con sus comparaciones y su té como para molestarse en prestarle atención al moreno.

\- Perdón. -repite, esta vez con más fuerza, y una pequeña nota irritada en su voz, que hace sonreír a Martín.  

\- Si, te quedó amargo, pero no es para disculparse che. Solo tienes que sacar la bolsita antes. Hay té y agua de sobra para que corrijas tus errores -comenta Martín, decidido a ignorar cualquier clase de conversación que siga después de eso. El reloj de su velador marca las seis de la mañana, y simplemente no tiene la energía para seguir preocupándose a estas alturas.

Claro que Manuel no lo entendería, incluso si Martín se diera la molestia de escribirlo y leérselo luego.

\- Te pido perdón en nombre de Francisca, por todo lo que ha pasado, y lo que vaya a pasar ahora -gruñe Manuel una vez más, destilando tensión desde su mente y su voz, y cuando Martín se digna a mirarlo, tiene la vista fija en la ventana sellada. Luce frustrado, como si esa sola frase le hubiese costado un gran esfuerzo, y Martín sospecha que en realidad lo es, a juzgar por la postura recta de sus hombros y el hecho de que su boca es apenas una línea pálida a estas alturas. Incluso cree ver las manos del vampiro abriendose y cerrandose en torno a las sabanas- Y lamento que no voy a poder dejarte ir y hacer lo que quieras hasta que no estemos seguros de que no vas a llamar la atención del príncipe. En serio lo siento por eso, pero si te descubren te matarían, y también a mi, y...,

\- Espera, espera un poco..., Dejando de lado eso del príncipe, ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo perdón en nombre de Francisca? ¿Qué saco yo con tener a un vampiro cualquiera disculpándose? No necesito eso, Manuel. -su propio suspiro se escucha excesivamente ruidoso en la habitación, incluso si ya puede comenzar a escuchar cómo la calle y el resto del edificio comienzan a despertar a su alrededor.- Si tanto quieres hacerme sentir mejor, puedes decirme donde está, y yo mismo voy a ir a sacarle mucho más que una disculpa. ¡Antes no sabía usar mi fuerza! Pero ahora es otra historia, y somos dos, si vamos juntos podemos..., ¿Por qué me mirás así? ¿Ella te da miedo? ¿Por eso estabas limpiando su departamento? -la pregunta sale de su boca antes de que alcance a pensarla siquiera, incapaz de evitar el tono burlón en sus palabras frente a la expresión sombría de Manuel. Incluso termina soltando un par de carcajadas con el quejido que sale de la boca de Manuel luego de eso.

\- ¡No le tengo miedo! -sisea Manuel, apenas por encima de las risas de Martín. Su piel se ve menos blanca en ese momento, como si estuviera ruborizado, aunque Martín no sabe si eso es posible y tampoco está en condiciones de preguntar, no con la risa aún fresca en el aire y la sensación de que en ese instante los dos son más humanos que toda la gente en ese edificio.- Cállate, deja de reírte Martín, ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- No te pongas así, oh gran vampiro, está bien si le tienes miedo. Pero no deberias rebajarte a andar haciendole la casa por eso.

\- ¡Francisca es mi hermana menor, imbécil!

  
  


IV.

Manuel le sigue hablando hasta que se queda dormido, Martín escucha explicaciones vagas sobre la política de su mundo, sobre el príncipe de su ciudad, sobre consejos y una reina. Manuel habla de todo con un tono monótono y desinteresado que sirve más para música de fondo que para explicarle sobre las reglas que debe seguir, no es que al rubio le importe demasiado en realidad, y en todo lo que queda de noche Manuel no le vuelve a pedir perdón, ni vuelve a hablar de Francisca.

A las nueve de la mañana, Martín se encuentra a sí mismo incapaz de hilar demasiado sus pensamientos, perdiendo cada vez más minutos de la conversación sin siquiera notarlo.

\- Si puedes cansarte y dormir. Aunque no siempre es necesario, cuando estamos heridos, dormimos. Los neófitos duermen más, casi lo mismo que un humano al comienzo -murmura Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros como si no acabase de invadir su mente.- No sé por qué. Nadie habla de eso en los textos..., pero supongo que tu cuerpo intenta adaptarse a la transformación, y por eso te hace dormir.

Después de eso la voz de Manuel se vuelve una bruma sin forma ni sentido, mezclada con el ruido de la calle que empieza a cobrar vida. Martín intenta escuchar y ver, mantenerse alerta ahora que su mundo es más que un cuarto de baño, pero apenas si registra el movimiento a su alrededor, cómo la luz sigue intentando filtrarse a través de las capas y capas de papel que Manuel puso para protegerlos, y el peso de mantas y cobertores tirados sin ningún cuidado encima de él.

Antes de dormirse, Martín está seguro de que podría derrumbarse el edificio, y él no lo va a saber.

De más está decir que no es su pensamiento más reconfortante hasta la fecha.

 

Los pasillos de su departamento siempre fueron angostos y largos, tan largos que incluso corriendo, a Martín le tomaba al menos cinco minutos desde un extremo del edificio al otro. Las paredes son blancas y perfectas, tanto así que no se atreve a tocarlas con los dedos cubiertos de barro, a fin de cuentas, su madre lo sabría, ella siempre sabe todo y Martín no quiere que lo regañe frente al conserje, que es un viejo agrio y malintencionado, con un diente menos y la piel llena de manchitas café y pelos blancos. No, nunca más. Aún recuerda con rabia la última vez, que el viejo incluso tuvo la osadía de arrastrarlo hasta la puerta, hablando todo el tiempo en gruñidos inentendibles y apestosos.

No, Martín recuerda muy bien la ofensa del viejo cascarrabias, así que corre justo por en medio del pasillo, afirmando con fuerza la pelota de fútbol bajo su brazo, y si deja algo de tierra a su paso, eso nadie se lo puede achacar a él. Hay otros niños en ese piso, son pocos, porque solo hay tres departamentos en todo el gran, gran piso, pero hay otros como él. Está Luciano, en el 405, y él podría llegar cubierto de barro, ¿por qué no? Martín está bastante dispuesto a culparlo, y cuando el viejo lo agarre, se va a reír hasta que le duela la panza, justo detrás de su madre, donde nadie pueda acusarlo de nada más.

Al final del pasillo está su puerta, con sus números dorados haciendo contraste al tono oscuro de la madera y el blanco imposible de las paredes, sin embargo, incluso a máxima velocidad, jamás llega a acercarse siquiera. Martín corre hasta que respirar le duele, pero la puerta solo sigue alejándose más y más de sus manos. Puede escuchar la pelota rebotar en el piso y perderse detrás de él, pero ya no importa, nada importa si no puede alcanzar el pomo de su puerta. Detrás de él está el conserje, no lo ha visto pero lo sabe, así como sabe que en el momento en que mire hacia atrás va a haber terminado la carrera.

Su respiración hace eco en las paredes a su alrededor, y mientras más largo es el pasillo, más angosto se vuelve, sus brazos rozando casi las paredes heladas. Ya no le importa si las ensucia con barro o con sangre, Martín solo quiere llegar al final de ese pasillo, que de pronto es demasiado pequeño para él.

 

El grito que Martín suelta cuando tiran de su pie apaga todos los demás sonidos, y de pronto no hay pasillo. Le arden los codos y las rodillas, y le escuecen los ojos, aunque no está seguro si la razón principal es el miedo o el dolor de caerse al piso. De todas formas, cuando se voltea ya no hay nada. No hay conserje y no hay pasillo. Solo está su habitación, toda pintada de celeste y plagada de posters y juguetes. Su pelota está ahí, en el canasto de siempre, rodeada de otros juguetes que casi ni recuerda, y sus zapatos cubiertos de barro están tirados en distintas partes de la habitación, con los cordones amarrados todavía. Incluso escucha a su madre llamándolo desde afuera, tocando su puerta una, dos, tres veces antes de alejarse, el sonido de sus tacones marcando cada paso.

Lo único que no logra encajar en todo el cuadro es él mismo. Sus manos adultas intentando hundirse en la alfombra a los pies de su cama.

 

Martín despierta con la cara cubierta por las sábanas, y tan envuelto en la ropa de cama que le toma unos segundos lograr salir del capullo de tela, sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo acostado en su habitación, sin rastro alguno del paradero de Manuel.

El reloj marca las ocho y ya no queda ninguna luz intentando infiltrarse por su ventana, de hecho, Martín despierta en un mundo oscuro y mucho más ordenado que cuando se fue a dormir.

 

V.

Manuel vuelve a las diez, con un bolso lleno de paquetes de sangre y una mueca en sus labios. Para ese entonces Martín ya ha tomado té, mate, café y ha comido dulce de leche a cucharadas, simplemente porque está aburrido. Luego del escape del día anterior, es difícil decidirse a salir, incluso si pasó la primera hora frente a la puerta, sentado, caminando, comiendo, intentando decidir sin grandes resultados si vale la pena arriesgarse o no. La idea de comer a alguien sin querer es suficiente como para mantenerlo en el departamento, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, masticando o bebiendo cualquier sustituto que pueda encontrar.

Luego de la primera hora, Martín tiene una línea de cosas que pretende probar, todas encima de la mesa, y casi se siente mal por arruinar el perfecto orden que Manuel dejó a su paso la noche anterior, casi, siendo la palabra más importante de esa oración, claro está. Predeciblemente, Manuel no está del todo impresionado cuando ve la línea de bebidas y comidas que tiene en la mesa a esas alturas. Pero bueno, lleva una noche conociendo a Manuel, y no es como si el moreno tuviese la costumbre de aprobar nada en realidad, así que no se deja amedrentar por la mirada ácida que le dirige.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Esa es la cena? -pregunta, con una alegría que casi había olvidado, solo para ver la expresión de Manuel decaer un poco más.- ¿...Qué? ¿Qué es esa cara Manuel? ¿Es por el desorden? -pregunta de nuevo, incapaz de detener la gran sonrisa que se forma en su cara cuando ve la expresión de Manuel volverse una mueca de dolor mal disimulado, acompañada de bufido que apenas se escucha.

La mueca desaparece tan rápido Martín pregunta, y en su reemplazo aparecen los labios apretados, las cejas fruncidas y los hombros rectos que ya está acostumbrado a ver con el poco tiempo que han pasado juntos. Se siente como si fuera mucho más tiempo, en realidad, pero para Martín todos los días se han sentido como una eternidad desde que Francisca lo mordió.

No tiene la más mínima idea qué va a hacer con los siguientes años, si los días son así.

\- Fui a ver a un amigo. En unos días nos llevará a mi casa, y con algo de suerte, el príncipe se olvidará de tí. -Manuel no parece especialmente esperanzado cuando se sienta frente a él, pero Martín no lo comenta, en vez de eso le ofrece la mitad del sandwich que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción.- ¿Martín..., por qué mierda haces comida?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por la misma razón que tú haces té?

\- No, no es lo mismo. El líquido solo pasa y..., ¿Estuviste comiendo sólidos, no?

\- ¿No todavía?

Antes de saberlo, el sandwich en sus manos está en las de Manuel, y luego en el basurero, y todo es tan rápido que a Martín le cuesta estar enojado al respecto. Sabe que vio todo, que sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de Manuel, y que una parte de su mente intentó defender su comida, sin embargo, su mente aún se demora demasiado en alcanzar la velocidad de sus sentidos, dejándolo más confundido que si tan solo hubiese sido un humano cualquiera.

\- No podemos comer. ¿Vale? No de esa forma. Quizá carne cruda, quizá puedes mascar un poco, ¿pero comer como los humanos? No, no. Tienes suerte de que no te esté obligando a vomitar, demonios. -Lo siguiente que Martín sabe, es que Manuel está a su lado con una bolsa roja y helada, prácticamente presionandola contra su boca, como si eso fuese a cambiar esos últimos minutos que Martín pasó fantaseando con su sandwich.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que pasa si como?

A Manuel le toma unos minutos de más responder, y Martín se encuentra a si mismo parado frente a él, solo para no tener que mirarlo hacia arriba, con la bolsa de sangre olvidada en la mesa. No es importante, nada de esto es importante, y lo sabe, pero aún así apreta los puños mientras espera una respuesta, resintiendo cómo la mirada de Manuel se desvía hacia el piso después de un rato.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es malo entonces? ¿Quién te dijo que podías tomar té?

\- ¡Mi maestra me lo mostró! -sisea, devolviéndole la mirada con una intensidad que Martín no había visto antes, para luego suspirar, alejándose un par de pasos, los ojos opacos de nuevo.- No se nada de comida, nadie sabe, si supieran lo habrían escrito. ¡No voy a tenerte enfermo por algo tan ridículo, Martín! ¡Ni siquiera sé si puedes enfermarte!

 

Enojarse con Manuel es fácil, es algo que simplemente pasa sin ninguna razón. Luego de la primera noche, Martín cree que podrían pelear sobre el color del cielo durante horas, o discutir si la sangre congelada está realmente fría o no. De todas formas, ese no es el problema, el problema es que arrepentirse de su enojo es aún más fácil que enojarse en primer lugar, y para cuando Manuel lo saca a cazar, Martín ya no entiende por qué se enojó en primer lugar. Y ciertamente supone que Manuel tampoco lo sabe, si es que las disculpas que murmura cuando pasan el umbral significan algo.

De todas formas, está seguro de que van a pelear de nuevo cuando vuelvan a entrar.

 

VI.

El resto de las noches que pasan en su departamento se le escapan entre los dedos de las manos con el tiempo que pasa intentando aprender a cazar sin matar a su presa en el proceso. Luego de una semana, Martín ha visto cazar a Manuel muchas veces, y siempre es igual, tanto así, que le parece que está viendo un ritual cuando Manuel se mete en los hospitales o en las casas, a veces a la fuerza, y otras veces usando el don de la mente para manipular a los humanos que están ahí. El moreno lo lleva para que mire, pero nunca lo deja cazar en el mismo lugar que él, según le repite a diario, cada quién busca la forma de sentirse mejor con su cacería y Manuel no pretende enseñarle a cazar como él, simplemente espera que logre hacerlo sin llamar la atención del príncipe.

\- Él sabe que estás aquí -dice, encogiéndose de hombros mientras recorren las calles nocturnas de la capital- Sabe que existes en su territorio, pero no sabe donde estás ni quién te transformó. Y mientras no lo sepa, nadie va a morir por haber desobedecido las normas, ¿entiendes?

Martín no entiende, pero asiente de todas formas, porque eso es más fácil que escuchar a Manuel hablarle de política mientras intenta buscar su próxima presa.

Con cada día es más frustrante su falta de progreso, aunque ya está acostumbrado a que Manuel tenga que detenerlo, saliendo del transe de la sangre sólo para encontrar un cuello demasiado herido como para dejarlo curar por si solo, y las garras de Manuel clavándose en su hombro. Manuel dice que es la bestia en su interior, que cuando prueba la sangre la bestia toma el mando y Martín se pierde, como muchos otros vampiros antes que él. Dice que es posible evitarlo, que puede aprender a no matar a sus presas sin ayuda, pero el rubio tiene sus dudas, incluso si jamás le dice.

\- Es que sos un pésimo profesor, Manuel -es lo que responde cada vez que sale el tema, pasándose la manga por la boca en un vano intento de sacar la sangre seca de su barbilla. Manuel no reniega, en realidad, simplemente continúa caminando, preguntándole qué clase de presa quiere buscar después.

Martín no tiene la más mínima idea de qué quiere buscar, incluso luego de los primeros días, sólo caza lo que Manuel lo manda a cazar. Y se emociona únicamente luego de que la primera gota de sangre baja por su garganta. Ahora que come bien ni siquiera tiene la ayuda de su hambre para ayudarle a tomar una decisión.

Manuel le habla más cuando cazan de lo que le habla cuando están en el departamento, porque aparentemente el moreno disfruta hablar de los demás, más que de sí mismo, y Martín simplemente lo deja disolver su frustración a base de palabras. No son bonitas, ni son poéticas, simplemente son hechos e historias, pero funcionan. El moreno le cuenta que su hermana persigue violadores y hombres que asesinan mujeres principalmente, le dice, bajando un poco la voz, que cree que tiene algo que ver con su vida mortal. Su maestra, que les enseñó a ambos, no es realmente exigente, y caza cualquier persona, pero jamás bebe demasiado, y luego de comer, siempre deja a su presa viva y consciente para continuar su camino.

Él mismo, le explica, prefiere alimentarse de los ancianos que desean morir, y de la gente que va a fallecer de todas formas, por sus enfermedades o por decisión propia. Manuel lo dice todo con la expresión seria y los hombros tensos, esperando a que Martín lo juzgue o algo (si es que las sensaciones que Martín siente salir de su cuerpo son alguna indicación), y en el mismo tono, le cuenta que en comparación con Francisca y su mentora, él sigue un camino más mezquino, pretendiendo que le hace un favor a la gente que mata.

\- Me imaginé que tu gran mentora que iba a perseguir criminales también o algo así, ¿comer animales, quizá? No sé, algo más heróico, considerando que la psicópata de tu hermana elige asesinar violadores, y tu prefieres comer gente enferma antes que ir detrás de una persona normal -comenta Martín como quien no quiere la cosa luego de oír ese particular trozo de información, y Manuel se ríe. Por primera vez desde que están juntos, Manuel se ríe a carcajadas, llamando la atención de los pocos hombres y mujeres que caminan a esas horas de la madrugada por el centro.

\- Bueno..., Hoy en día ni siquiera pretende ser noble -comenta el moreno, con los ojos pequeños a causa de la sonrisa que aún tiene en el rostro cuando le vuelve a hablar.- Pero cuando la conocimos, se consideraba una especie de justiciera ¿sabes? Francisca quedó encantada con esa parte de ella al comienzo..., pero los años y el control la han hecho una gourmet, y mientras más completa es una persona, mejor es su sangre, eso dice. Según ella, los criminales están fragmentados.

\- ¿Y los enfermos?

La sonrisa de Manuel no decae cuando lo mira, pero Martín se arrepiente inmediatamente de haberlo preguntado, no está seguro el por qué, en realidad, pero extraña la risa de Manuel casi de inmediato, especialmente cuando el moreno le señala al vago que duerme tapado en periódicos unos pasos más allá.

\- Depende de la enfermedad, en verdad. Las enfermedades del cuerpo no cambian el sabor, pero las de la mente..., ¿Cómo explicarlo? Algunas son extrañas, ni buenas ni malas, porque tienen tantos sabores distintos que no sabes cual es el real, y otras, la gran mayoría, tienen un sabor a rancio que no se va hasta que vuelves a comer.

 

VII.

El último día antes de irse (para siempre, probablemente, aunque ambos están haciendo un remarcable esfuerzo para no decirlo en voz alta), Martín logra quedarse despierto hasta que el sol vuelve a caer, apenas capaz de percibir el cansancio por encima de la ansiedad. Aún así la vida en el día no es la gran cosa, y casi se arrepiente de su gran esfuerzo, paseando por el departamento durante todo el día como un niño ocioso (eso es lo que piensa Manuel, aunque no lo dice en voz alta, Martín lo oye fuerte y claro en su cabeza cuando pasa por quinta vez en frente del moreno). Las horas le parecen más eternas que nunca mientras intenta conectar el lugar donde ha vivido desde que dejó la casa de su madre, con cada uno de los recuerdos que tiene, con Constanza, y con su soledad, ya que está en eso. Aunque parece un esfuerzo ridículo ahora, a fin de cuentas, luego del paso de Manuel por su vida, su departamento tiene poco y nada que ver con lo que una vez fue. Todas y cada una de las ventanas están tapizadas de papel y tela a estas alturas, el refrigerador vacío de todo lo que se había echado a perder y todo lo que podían regalar (Martín no puede evitar reírse con esa última parte, porque para lo mucho que Manuel se llama mezquino a sí mismo, la idea de desperdiciar cosas lo tiene dandole ayuda a los vagos y los perros a los que les grita para que no los sigan), además de eso sus cosas están dobladas y ordenadas, las paredes y el techo limpios como nunca lo habían estado, ni siquiera cuando Constanza aún estaba con él. Martín descubre con cierto horror que incluso sus libros están ordenados por título, y tamaño, y quizá color, quién sabe, él jamás ha sido bueno organizando nada, mucho menos su librería.

Irónicamente, se encuentra a si mismo cómodo y satisfecho con su departamento tal cual está. Excesivamente limpio y sin una sola gota de luz natural.

En las horas que le sobran trata de decidir qué cosas vale la pena llevarse y qué cosas están mejores ahí, donde la vieja dueña del lugar pueda encontrarlas y tirarlas en paz. Es un proceso largo y tedioso, y de vez en cuando se le olvida que no está solo, porque Manuel no se digna a hablar en todo el día; en vez de eso se dedica a leer las colecciones de libros de Martín, sentado en un rincón de la sala. De vez en cuando algún libro lo sorprende, o lo hace enojar, y Martín escucha uno que otro pensamiento extraviado sobre protagonistas ridículos y el poco sentido que tiene tal o cual giro, Martín no le presta atención en realidad, solo escucha lo suficiente para saber que no está solo, y continua ojeando fotos y cuadernos riéndose para sus adentros.

Esperando de todo corazón que Manuel oiga su risa retumbando en su cerebro.

 

El reloj de la sala marca las diez de la noche cuando suena la puerta, tres golpes fuertes y rápidos que tienen a Martín con la espalda recta y las manos apretadas en torno a su maleta, y a Manuel parándose con pereza, y un ruido gutural que no significa nada en realidad.

\- Llegas tarde -es todo lo que dice cuando abre la puerta, y aunque Martín no puede ver al extraño con lo poco que Manuel abrió la puerta, lo oye reírse fuerte y claro.

\- Julio me dijo que cuando estuviste en nuestra casa le pediste por favor que me diera tu mensaje, dijo que incluso intentaste ser agradable y yo pensé que comer de los enfermos por fin te había afectado -comenta el extraño, aún risueño mientras pone su mano en el hombro tenso de Manuel- es bueno ver que sigues igual que siempre.

\- Oye, Miguel. Quiero llegar hoy. Vámonos.

Miguel no retrocede ni se mueve para darle en el gusto al moreno, a cambio lo ignora y se pone de puntillas para ver por encima de Manuel, con la la sonrisa incluso más ancha que al comienzo. Martín no puede evitar arquear las cejas cuando ve las manos del extraño en los hombros del vampiro, usandolo como soporte para poder ver por encima de la figura alta y delgada que es Manuel.

En otro momento, Martín se habría reído a carcajadas con la demostración, pero eso se ve lejano frente a este extraño, que parece tan dispuesto a hacer enfadar al vampiro, incluso siendo un humano.

Miguel silva cuando lo ve, para luego volver a desaparecer parcialmente tras la espalda tensa de Manuel.

\- ¿Y ese, Manu? Es extraño verte acompañado. Creo que jamás te había visto acompañado en verdad.

\- Ese está aquí mismo y puede presentarse solo. -Para su molestia, no es solo Miguel el que lo mira sorprendido, Manuel también se da media vuelta a mirarlo, con las cejas enarcadas.- Me llamo Martín Hernández.

\- ¿Tienes apellido? -Miguel parece sinceramente sorprendido cuando lo pregunta, pero no dura demasiado, no con Manuel haciéndolo a un lado a la fuerza para poder pasar.

\- Estoy enseñándole a no matar. -murmura, dejando atrás a Miguel, que solo mira a Martín como si fuese una novedad por unos segundos antes de seguir a Manuel.- ¿Nos podemos ir ahora?

\- Si, claro, anciano.

Miguel hace una mueca detrás de Manuel, y Martín solo los sigue, arrastrando sus maletas ligeramente irritado por su comportamiento. Se siente un intruso, incluso si Miguel le sonríe placenteramente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan, volviendo a mirar a Manuel una y otra vez luego, como si supiese algo que Martín no. Por unos segundos, el rubio incluso se pregunta si hablan en sus mentes mientras se miran, sin embargo, cuando entra en la mente de Miguel no hay nada, no hay pensamientos ni emociones, solo una canción pop de los años noventa y comida; tanta comida, que Martín no puede evitar recordar el incidente del sándwich con cierta agriedad después de eso.

Puede no ser a propósito, pero mientras carga sus cosas en el auto color crema que conduce Miguel, siente que el humano se está burlando de él.

 

El recorrido en auto es plano y silencioso, apenas interrumpido por la charla constante de Miguel, que parece ser alérgico al silencio, según Manuel le comenta en su mente, arrancándole una media sonrisa que el peruano ni siquiera nota mientras conduce por la carretera.

Sus historias van desde el restaurante que atiende, hasta lo que ha pasado con los demás vampiros del área desde la última vez que vieron a Manuel en la capital, y casi sin querer, Martín se encuentra a sí mismo sentado al borde del asiento, escuchando con más interés del que pretende mostrar.

Martín no es un hombre religioso, nunca lo ha sido, pero agradece a todas las deidades posibles el hecho de que ni Manuel ni Miguel comenten respecto a su nuevo interés.

\- El príncipe está convencido de que alguien entró sin su permiso en la ciudad, pero nadie ha podido comprobarlo. ¿Oye, y la plata? -comenta Miguel cuando se detienen a ponerle bencina al auto, para eterna molestia de Manuel, aparentemente.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No dijiste que me ibas a pagar el viaje? Deja de quejarte, y escúchame. Sea quién sea, ya se fue, según el consejo, así que el príncipe se está concentrando en los daños colaterales ahora…, pero bueno, según María eso es mentira, ¿sabes? Dijo que alguien ha estado cazando vampiros en los límites del territorio, aunque no fue capaz de decirnos si eran cazadores humanos o no. ¿Tu no sabrás nada de eso, o si?

\- ¿Eso no deberías saberlo tú? Tú eres el que tiene clientes humanos, no yo.

Miguel no responde de inmediato, en vez de eso se lanza a relatar cómo su hermano menor ha estado bebiendo directamente de la carne que compran en la carnicería de la esquina, y sobre cómo parece tener más hambre que de costumbre.

Martín los ignora después de eso, porque realmente no le importa si Julio esto, o Julio aquello, o “¿Qué crees tú? ¿No sería mejor que cazara perros o algo así? No quiero que coma gente, Manuel”

Al final, cuando el auto se detiene a un lado de la carretera, Martín está aliviado de bajarse por fin, incluso si todo lo que ve a su alrededor son árboles. Miguel se despide de él con una sonrisa, y una mueca burlona para Manuel, antes de partir.

A los segundos, su auto es solo una mancha clara en la carretera, entre los camiones y buses que pasan a esas horas.

\- Son las dos, si nos vamos ahora estaremos ahí como a las cuatro -comenta Manuel luego de asegurarse que el auto de Miguel está demasiado lejos como para verse.

Antes de que Martín alcance a pensarlo siquiera, Manuel tiene sus maletas en ambas manos, y está saltando la baranda que separa la carretera de la masa de pinos y eucaliptos que los rodean, y Martín realmente no sabe por qué esperaba algo diferente cuando Manuel le comentó que iban a necesitar un chófer para llegar hasta su casa.

****  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, I TRIED. No está beteado i'm very super duper sorry.  
> Also, En un mundo ideal el siguiente capitulo va a aparecer el 22 de agosto... i guess.


	3. El árbol y el gusano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel y Martín tienen una casa en la pradera. O no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. No cumplí mi deadline, sorry sorry.  
> ANYWAY, es dentro del mes, me di libertades artísticas al respecto, como siempre. Eh, es un capitulo algo...espezial. Si, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto. ¡Perdón!  
> Also, mueren conejos.

I.

Cuando por fin dejan de caminar, Martín no está seguro cómo definir la casa de Manuel, ni siquiera está seguro de que ese mamarracho deba ser llamado una casa en realidad.

El complejo de habitaciones tiene partes hechas completamente con madera, y otras de ladrillo, sin ningún patrón aparente. Toda la construcción tiene más que ver con el dibujo de un niño que con una cabaña real, o quizá podría considerarse una cabaña construida por un ebrio con déficit atencional, -piensa Martín, mirando con desconfianza los cambios de materiales y cómo cada espacio parece haber sido agregado a última hora, sin planos ni diseño previo.

Incluso el ambiente que rodea la cabaña parece haber sido elegido en una inspiración de momento, a juzgar por cómo la construcción se incrusta en los árboles que la rodean. Le recuerda a una pieza de puzle empujada a la fuerza en un agujero demasiado pequeño, una pieza de rompecabezas que alguien cortó para obligarla a encajar.

Las paredes están construidas en torno a los troncos de los árboles que la rodean, y Martín casi se sorprende de comprobar que no haya ningún tronco gigante sobresaliendo por entremedio del techo de tejas rojas.

 

\- Deja de criticar mi casa y entra de una vez -gruñe Manuel desde la puerta luego de que Martín se distrajera viendo el monstruo de cabaña por más de diez minutos sin siquiera dignarse a abrir la boca.

\- No te dije nada, che.

\- Te escucho quejarte desde aquí, Martín.

\- ¡No me estoy quejando! Aunque debería, porque tu casa es una choza que se nos va a caer encima… ¡Además, no podés andar metiéndote así como así en la mente de las otras personas!

\- No es a propósito, ya te lo he dicho. –Manuel se encoge de hombros cuando sus ojos se encuentran, aunque el gesto es rígido, y su cara se mantiene impasible cuando vuelve a hablar.- Haces mucho ruido al pensar.

\- Si, si, siempre andás diciendo eso, pero ya no te creo nada. –en la luz de la madrugada, Martín puede ver perfectamente como las cejas de Manuel suben casi hasta desparecer bajo su flequillo, y no intenta evitar siquiera la sonrisa confiada que se dibuja en su rostro mientras se acerca a él- ¿Recordás que ahora yo también puedo hacer ese truco, verdad? Nadie es especialmente ruidoso para pensar - añade Martín, ensanchando imposiblemente su sonrisa ahora que están frente a frente. Al menos podía decir que el “don de la mente” (como lo llamaba Manuel), era terreno conocido a estas alturas, el mismo Manuel le había enseñado a manejarlo en la ciudad.- De hecho, señor silencioso, todos hacen ruido.

\-  ¿Ah, si?  A ver entonces, dime en qué estoy pensando -A diferencia de él, Manuel no está sonriendo mientras habla, no con los labios al menos, pero hay un brillo inusual en sus ojos cuando Martin acepta el reto.

 

Para él, el don de la mente se siente como empujar una pared invisible, más allá de todo lo que perciben sus sentidos humanos, así que tiene que empujarlos, más y más, hasta que lo físico de paso a lo abstracto.

Ir más allá del tacto siempre es fácil para él, incluso recuerda vagamente la mirada sorprendida de Manuel la primera vez que lo habían intentado con seriedad. Incluso en ese primer intento, allá en su departamento, había sido algo simple, pero ahora es prácticamente automático, Martín se despega de su piel con facilidad, hasta que no hay ninguna sensación, ni el viento ni el rose de su piel con la ropa opacan su capacidad de sentir el aura de Manuel en el aire a su alrededor.

La vista le sigue de cerca, es una segunda pared que Martín empuja con algo más de esfuerzo, y que de hecho aún ahora lo obliga a cerrar sus ojos físicamente para poder lograrlo.

Pero el oído, el oído es una historia totalmente distinta. Martín no puede dejar de escuchar el ruido del bosque a su alrededor, las hojas moviéndose con el viento, el crujido de las ramas bajo sus pies, incluso el zumbido de los mosquitos que los rodean le impide concentrarse lo suficiente para escuchar a Manuel, y cuando empuja hacia él, con toda su fuerza, el ruido del bosque se intensifica y desaparece en el moreno.

En la mente de Manuel no hay nada que sus ojos puedan ver, físicos o no, tampoco hay mucho que tocar, físico o no. Martín empuja hasta que se encuentra a si mismo caminando hacia el otro vampiro, y aún así, en la mente de Manuel solo existe el sonido del mar.

 

Incluso después de haber abierto los ojos, Martín solo podía ver la sonrisa socarrona en los labios de su mentor.

\- ¿Y? ¿Todos hacen ruido, Martín?

\- No…, vos no haces ruido, porque no pensás -siseó Martín, pasando sin mirarlo por el umbral de la puerta.

 

Lo primero que se ve al cruzar la puerta de la cabaña es la sala de estar, a juzgar por los tres sillones que forman un triángulo frente al fuego, dibujando luces y sombras sobre los pocos muebles que hay en el lugar, y los muchísimos libros que cubren cada una de las estanterías.

Conectada a esa habitación, que presumiblemente había sido la primera en existir, hay otras dos, con aún más estanterías llenas de libros, todas hechas de madera y llenas hasta el tope de su peso. De hecho, la más pequeña de las estanterías está tan llena que parece rebosar de papeles sueltos, libros y cuadernos, tan apretados unos con otros que se mantienen todos derechos a pesar de que la misma estantería está chueca.

Ese estante en particular está casi escondido al fondo de la habitación, apoyado en una pared lisa que se esconde detrás de la puerta al abrirla, y aun así es imposible no notarlo, con todos sus ángulos equivocados y su costado derecho inclinándose precariamente, como si se fuese a caer. Mirando las maderas desiguales más de cerca, Martín casi estaba sorprendido de que aún se mantuviera en pie.

\- ¿Tu carpintero estaba ebrio, Manuel?

\- No…, No hubo carpintero -murmura Manuel poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Me imagino…, no, espera, no me digás que tú…, -antes de saberlo, antes de siquiera lograr terminar de decidir qué iba a decir, Martín se está riendo sólo en medio de paredes llenas de libros.- ¿Cuánta madera botaste antes de conseguir una que se mantuviera en pie? No te ofendás, flaco. –Martín aún está sonriendo cuando por fin sigue a Manuel a la otra habitación, cerrando la distancia en tres zancadas.

Para su sorpresa el otro vampiro está parado detrás del umbral, esperando con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en los labios.

\- No, no te preocupes, no me ofende que alguien que ni siquiera puede tapar sus propias ventanas se burle de mis estantes.

 

Todas las habitaciones eran pequeñas y parecidas, apenas amuebladas con lo necesario. El baño solo era una tina, y en la cocina había solo una hornilla con una tetera, un pequeño congelador, y tres tazones de cerámica en el estante, flanqueados por cajas y cajas de té.

\- ¿Cuál es la de Francisca? -pregunta Martín haciéndose el desentendido mientras ve a Manuel prender la hornilla.

Todo se ve rústico dentro la madriguera, incluso las cosas alrededor de la construcción parecen contagiarse de su ambiente, y Martín está seguro de que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que él también sea parte del cuadro campirano del vampiro. A estas alturas, cuando ve a Manuel, no puede evitar pensar que con sus jeans negros y su camisa a cuadros, parece sacado de una novela sobre el campo, y se pregunta si el vampiro en cuestión no se ha dado cuenta de lo que está pensando o simplemente prefiere no hablar de eso.

Sentado frente a la mesa, mirando a Manuel moverse por su propio territorio, Martín no puede evitar pensar que simplemente encaja con el lugar de un modo que él mismo no puede lograr, incluso si no es nada de lo que Martín habría imaginado para ser el hogar de un vampiro.

Las habitaciones se ven un poco como Manuel y todo lo que hace, demasiado ordenadas en los detalles, y demasiado aleatorias en su totalidad, como si el moreno siguiera adaptándose una y otra vez al ambiente que lo rodea, y las cosas que le trae, sin prepararse antes ni después.

Al lado de sus recuerdos sobre Francisca, el cuadro pintoresco de la cabaña parece irreal. La mujer que lo había despertado en el paradero y el hombre que tiene enfrente, ambos viviendo en esa madriguera de conejo, es una idea ridícula en su mente, una imposibilidad que va más allá de su propia transformación.

En ese cuadro, donde la madriguera es un hogar para humanos de verdad, donde Manuel debería haber estado cortando leña para la chimenea, simplemente no hay espacio para Francisca, su iphone y su departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

 

\- ¿Qué importa? -la respuesta de Manuel es innecesariamente brusca, como todo lo que tiene que ver con Francisca,  pero Martín ya está demasiado acostumbrado como para molestarse o retroceder por la sola mención del vampiro (¿O vampiresa? Tendría que preguntar luego).

\- No importa - _importa mucho si voy a vivir aquí_ \- solo tenía curiosidad de que tuvieras tres…, Ya sé que sos el alma de la fiesta, y obviamente estás preparado para toda clase de visitas en tu agujero en medio de…,

\- Amarillo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Las cosas amarillas son de Francisca. -sisea Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras saca una caja de té en bolsa- todo lo que encuentres y sea amarillo, es de ella.

\- Ya ¿Y la blanca?

\- Creí que estabas preguntando por lo de Francisca nomás..., -esta vez cuando Martín mira al moreno, sus hombros están caídos, y su vista está perdida en el fondo de la taza blanca, como si estuviera mirando mucho más allá.-  Han pasado _años_ desde la última vez que alguien usó esas tazas, Martín. A nadie le importa de quién era qué luego de diez años. No importa lo eterna que sea tu vida.

 

II.

Los días en la madriguera –como Martín bautizó a la cabaña de Manuel- pasan de forma distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado en su departamento. Allí, en medio de la nada, las horas de sol parecen alargarse cada vez más, incluso cuando Martín pasa durmiendo la mayor parte de esas horas, acurrucado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea siempre encendida, satisfecho de saber que en ese lugar simplemente no existen ventanas por las que preocuparse.

Después de una semana así se siente como un gato perezoso, a fin de cuentas todo lo que hace es dormir en el día y tratar de cazar animales de noche, sin grandes resultados en realidad. A diferencia de sus presas humanas, los animales parecen saber de ellos de antemano, y con el más mínimo ruido de sus pies en la tierra, se esconden o salen corriendo. Martín no puede hablarles, ni valerse de su apariencia para tentarlos, ni siquiera puede recurrir al don de la mente para atraerlos, y tampoco hay algo que ofrecerles en el sucucho que Manuel llama hogar (aunque tampoco cree que pueda armar una trampa convincente), así que usualmente pasa sus noches correteando ratones y conejos sin comer hasta que regresa con las manos vacías.

Tal cual un gato de ciudad, con la única diferencia de que él duda que pueda beber la sangre de un conejo. Solo pensarlo le repugna un poco, y la culpabilidad le pesa sobre los hombros cuando recuerda lo fácil que fue cazar otros humanos en la ciudad.

Es entonces cuando las bolsas de sangre que Manuel trajo consigo tienen sentido, y aunque el moreno siempre parece un poco decepcionado cuando le entrega la cena al final de otra noche infructuosa, jamás le dice nada al respecto. Manuel siempre se va por su propia cuenta mientras Martín corretea conejos, a cazar quién sabe qué, quién sabe dónde, y aunque el rubio tiene sus dudas, jamás lo ha visto beber de sus propias provisiones en lo que llevan ahí.

Es irritante pensarlo, pero si Martín es un gato de casa, Manuel seguramente sería uno de campo, trayendo ratones y torcazas al final de cada día y cada noche.

A diferencia de él, Manuel pasa las (eternas) horas de sol sentado en un largo escritorio de madera, leyendo y escribiendo todo el tiempo sobre cosas de las que nunca quiere hablar.

Martín a veces oye su mente, en ese estado intermedio entre el sueño y la conciencia. Esos momentos le gustan mucho más que las pocas ocasiones en que el moreno está dispuesto a responder sus preguntas, porque cuando Martín lo _oye_ , siempre oye la verdad, incluso si la verdad está plagada de términos que no entiende y oraciones en distintos idiomas que tienen poco y nada que ver con el español que entiende, o el inglés que reconoce.

Los libros de la casa son todos amarillentos y antiguos, de hecho los tomos más nuevos en todo el lugar son las novelas que Martín trajo consigo, y que pasa leyendo en las noches que no salen a cazar.

Una noche por medio es suficiente, -dice Manuel-, y con el paso de los días, el rubio se encuentra a si mismo estando más y más de acuerdo con eso, incluso si se le hace agua la boca imaginando las cacerías diarias en la ciudad.

Hacer el ridículo en el bosque una noche por medio es suficiente para él, gracias.

\- ¿Dónde vas a cazar tú? ¿Hay un pueblo o algo? –pregunta una tarde, mirando las hojas amarillentas por encima del hombro de Manuel. Esta vez es un libro en inglés- ¿Me estás haciendo trampa verdad?

La taza amarilla de Francisca está encima del escritorio, casi llena de un té que se enfrió hace horas, aparentemente olvidada por Manuel. Es algo común que pase eso, Martín ha aprendido que al final del día la taza de Manuel siempre está llena de manchones cafés con el té que ha olvidado después de un rato de escribir y leer.

\- No. Ósea, si…, hay un pueblo pero no voy allá –responde por fin, cerrando con cuidado los tomos encima de la mesa. Aparentemente la interrupción es suficiente razón para detenerlo todo, y Martín se encuentra a si mismo sonriendo complacido.

Incluso si el moreno no está haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ser una buena compañía, le queda el consuelo de que es mucho más relevante que una taza de té y un montón de libros viejos (lo cual es triste, en sí, pero desde hace tiempo ya que Martín está dispuesto a tomar todas las pequeñas victorias).

\- ¿Me tenés persiguiendo ardillas cuando hay un pueblo cerca? –la ofensa en su voz es notoria, y excesiva, lo sabe de sobra, pero no puede ni quiere evitarlo, de todas formas, sabe que Manuel puede sentir sus emociones desplegándose desde su cuerpo hacia el, y con eso en cuenta es ridículo intentar esconderlas.

Solo espera que el vampiro no pueda ver las noches de cazar ardillas en cuestión.

\- Si claro, Martín, me comí a todos los ancianos y las mujeres, y los niños también -murmura Manuel, con algo parecido a un bufido- Ir a comer a un pueblo tan pequeño es muy notorio –el moreno tiene una mueca desdibujándose en su rostro cuando mira a Martín, y la silla de madera cruje mientras se levanta.- No estoy haciéndote trampa ni nada de eso. Tú persigues _ardillas_ , yo persigo conejos, no veo cual es el engaño aquí.

\- No te creo. ¿Por qué nunca venís conmigo entonces?

Manuel lo mira con las cejas enarcadas, como congelado en el tiempo, con la mano estirada en dirección a la taza de té frío, la espalda encorvada y las piernas en una posición incómoda, justo a la mitad entre estar de pie y comenzar a caminar. Martín tiene ganas de reír viendo como todo su cuerpo se reacomoda unos segundos después, la espalda recta, y la taza aún olvidada en la mesa.

El vampiro incluso pone una mano frente a su boca para carraspear, entrecerrando los ojos con algo parecido a la vergüenza. Martín no está seguro, pero le complace ver el gesto de todas formas.

Es tan formal y estirado que casi se siente natural. Más humano que la indiferencia de siempre.

\- No he ido al pueblo desde que llegamos

\- Ya, eso ya lo dijiste. ¿Pero por qué no venís conmigo al bosque tampoco? –suspira Martín, cruzándose de brazos.- En la ciudad no me dejabas ir solo a ningún lado…,

\- En la ciudad estaba el príncipe, Martín, no es lo mismo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es el príncipe! ¡Siempre hablás de eso y nunca explicás nada, eres igual de inútil que Francisca! ¿Cómo se supone que aprenda a hacer algo con esta mierda de vida si no me enseñan?

\- ¡No soy un maestro, Martín! No soy tu mentor, ni el reemplazo de tu creador, ni nada de eso.

\- ¿Y qué sos entonces? ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa, Manuel?

Martín está acostumbrado a las discusiones a estas alturas, está acostumbrado a pelear con Manuel y terminar los dos callados, cada uno en una habitación distinta. También está acostumbrado a que el moreno llegue luego a decirle que es hora de cazar, y a actuar como si nada hubiese pasado hasta la siguiente pelea.

A lo que no está acostumbrado es a la expresión de Manuel, a cómo el silencio se estira alrededor de ellos, cubriéndolo todo. Las emociones de ambos volviendo denso el aire hasta que Martín se encuentra a si mismo queriendo salir corriendo, aún si sus piernas no responden.

Aún si no está seguro de que haya anochecido en el mundo real.

\- Si te hubieran encontrado, habrían matado a mi hermana –murmura Manuel por fin, la vista fija en el piso.- No te podía dejar solo en la ciudad, Martín, eres una sentencia de muerte andante. –está seguro de que no hay ninguna razón válida para sentirse traicionado, pero aun así lo siente cuando Manuel se encoge de hombros, mirándolo sin expresión.- Quizá te dejarían vivir, si prometieras obedecer, pero ella no tendría opción, estaría muerta en cuestión de días. Por eso…, Por eso no podía dejarte ir y perder el control, pero no significa que sepa cómo darte lo que necesitas. No tengo idea de qué enseñarte ni cómo hacerlo sin…, molestarte, supongo.

Manuel tiene la vista fija en el piso y los puños apretados mientras habla, Martín incluso cree sentir el reflejo de sus emociones en su propio cuerpo, la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento, todo se siente como una mezcla confusa que le revuelve el estómago y le recuerda la vida antes de que lo mordieran.

Ha pasado tan poco tiempo que parece ridículo pensar en su día a día como una ocurrencia lejana, pero se siente así, como si estuviera mirando todo desde un cristal. Y detrás de ese cristal, Manuel y sus palabras parecen lejanas también, como otra de sus tantas pesadillas. O quizá son sueños, Martín nunca ha estado seguro de cómo diferenciarlos desde hace años.

Cuando niño todo era más fácil, si había payasos, era pesadilla, si despertaba llorando era pesadilla.

Si un vampiro le confesaba que no sabía qué hacer con él, bueno, eso solo podía ser un pésimo vampiro. No una pesadilla.

\- Pues no, no tenés idea de nada. –se escucha repetir, medio riéndose. Manuel lo mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, y abre y cierra la boca apenas, como buscando una forma de defenderse.- Oye, Manuel  ¿Cuántos años tenés?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Solo respóndeme, flaco.

\- …Dejé de contar después de los doscientos treinta.

\- Obvio que dejaste de contar, viejo agrio. –ríe el rubio, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y casi le sorprende estarse enterando ahora. A fin de cuentas, Manuel no le ha hablado de él mismo, solo de cosas que tienen que ver con su hermana o su mentora, en todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos. - Yo tengo veintisiete, y como sabes, morí a los veintisiete, ¿y tú?

\- Alcancé a cumplir los veinticinco unos meses antes de morir. Y sigo sin entender qué intentas lograr. –la desconfianza de Manuel se siente en el aire entre ellos dos, y le recuerda a los animales en el bosque, corriendo lejos antes de que haya decidido siquiera si va a cazarlos o no.

\- Has vivido doscientos años, es imposible que no puedas enseñarme algo útil. –responde Martín, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Solo tengo que obligarte.

\- ¿Obligarme? ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes obligarme a algo? Solo porque Francisca…,

\- ¡No! ¡Cállate! No digas su nombre en voz alta. Es mala suerte –gruñe Martín, negando con la cabeza para darle más efecto.- Esa es la nueva regla de la madriguera. Acá yo seré el príncipe, o lo que sea que te asusta tanto de la ciudad. Y yo digo que no se habla de ella. Nunca más. En lo que a mí respecta, nos conocimos accidentalmente, y vos me vas a enseñar porque vivir solo en este sucucho en medio de la nada es patético.

Se siente un niño escuchándose hablar así, y aunque suena ridículo en sus propios oídos, no puede evitar pensar en eso. Pensar que, antes de que todo lo malo pasara, antes de la falta de dinero, de las novias insatisfechas, antes de todo podría haber estado ahí, dichoso de descubrir sus poderes nuevos,- o al menos eso supone cuando intenta imaginarse cómo habría sido conocer a Manuel antes de salir del colegio.

Manuel solo lo está mirando en silencio, pero sus hombros parecen haberse descuadrado en algún punto de la conversación, y está medio sentado en la mesa de madera, con los labios tan apretados que parecen una línea blanca en su cara.

\- Mi casa no es patética.

\- No, tú lo eres. Pero no me molesta, -responde, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras extiende su mano.- Mi nombre es Martín Hernández, empecé a estudiar letras, pero me salí a la mitad, y traté de ser escritor, pero no funcionó. Voy a estar viviendo contigo hasta nuevo aviso. -tiene ganas de reírse fuerte cuando Manuel frunce el ceño, paseando sus ojos marrón desde los dedos extendidos de Martín a su rostro sonriente.- Un gusto.

\- Esto es ridículo Martín, ya nos presentamos.

\- No, te di una paliza en esa presentación, hay que hacerlo de nuevo para empezar bien.

\- No me diste una paliza, yo te dejé pegar para que no pensaras que era..,

\- ¡Solo dame la mano!

Cuando Manuel suspira, parece hacerlo con todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, incluso si nunca se mueve más de lo necesario. Martín nunca está seguro si reírse u ofenderse cuando lo ve suspirar así por su causa, como si él fuese todo el peso del mundo sobre su espalda.

\- José Manuel González. –gruñe el moreno por fin, tomándole la mano como si fuera a quemarse en cualquier momento.- Un gusto, supongo.

 

III.

Salir a cazar con Manuel en el bosque es distinto a todo lo que ha experimentado antes. Incluso en la ciudad, el moreno parecía lento y cuidadoso de que sus pasos fueran al ritmo de los de cualquier humano, usando solo el don de la mente para cazar, si es que llegaba a necesitarlo, pero usualmente ni siquiera esa ayuda necesitaba. A fin de cuentas, la mayoría de sus víctimas estaban en camillas de hospital, cuando Martín lo acompañaba.

En el bosque en cambio, no hay nadie que los vaya a ver. Corriendo entre los árboles Manuel se vuelve solo una sombra, que apenas hace un sonido cuando aterriza sobre su víctima, y mientras bebe con la cara hundida en el pelo del animal, no cae ni una sola gota de sangre. Ni siquiera parece haber bebido cuando deja el cuerpo inerte en el piso. La única señal que queda en su cara es el color de su piel, volviéndose cálido de a poco, a medida la sangre tibia se extiende por su cuerpo.

Martín siente una mezcla extraña entre la repulsión y el hambre cuando ve el cadáver del conejo tirado a sus pies, y se pregunta cómo es que nunca se sintió así con los hombres que Francisca arrastraba para él. Ni siquiera con el ebrio que cazó en su primera noche de libertad.

Mientras mira el conejo, se pregunta qué dice de él como persona, el sentir más asco de comer un conejo lleno de pelo, como un animal a la opción de comer a otra persona, con gente esperándolos en casa, y vidas que iban a ir más allá de  solo sobrevivir al bosque, como la de ese conejo.

\- Estás pensando mucho. Déjalo, eres especialmente ruidoso cuando te sientes mal. –suspira Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.- Mira, te sientas mal o no, necesitas comer algo. A todos nos pasa igual, Martín. Siempre es más fácil cazar humanos, porque si ves sus mentes, ellos pueden tener culpas, e incluso si no las tienen, la lujuria por la sangre nos permite obviar muchas cosas cuando cazamos. La sangre de los animales no despierta eso, es vacía, y solo sirve para engañarnos por uno o dos días, se podría decir que nuestros instintos solo despiertan cuando cazamos humanos.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? La sangre es sangre.

\- _No lo sé, Martín_ , simplemente no funcionan igual ¿Por qué no lo pruebas por ti mismo?

\- Tú sabes que no puedo cazar animales…, No los alcanzo.

\- Martín, me obligaste a darte la mano y prometer que te iba a enseñar. –suspira Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Podrías al menos hacerme caso cuando lo intento.

\- No estás intentando enseñar nada ahora, -se siente como un niño cuando dice eso, y sabe que Manuel piensa exactamente eso cuando lo mira cruzarse de brazos, pero no puede evitarlo. De alguna forma la idea de hacer el ridículo frente a Manuel es mucho peor que corretear solo en el bosque.- solo quieres que persiga conejos, y no soy bueno en eso.

Manuel suspira por enésima vez en la noche cuando lo escucha, pasándose una mano por el pelo castaño, enredándolo un poco al frente cuando empuja el flequillo hacia atrás. Martín decide que la figura alta y delgada de Manuel combina mejor con el bosque que la suya propia, el moreno al menos parece saber dónde está, dónde ir, y qué hacer, como si lo tuviese escrito en las palmas de las mano.

El moreno murmura cosas entre dientes mientras mira al cielo, como esperando ver una respuesta que Martín sabe que no está ahí (él mismo ha mirado incontables horas esperando ver algo distinto a las ramas de los árboles y los retazos de negro y pintas blancas que es el cielo), de hecho está a punto de decirle algo cuando Manuel por fin vuelve a mirarlo, el ceño fruncido y el pelo desordenado por sus propias manos, los mechones de su flequillo yendo en todas direcciones.

\- Vale, olvida la cacería. Olvídate de que estoy acá. Olvídalo todo. –Las ramas del piso crujen bajo sus pies por primera vez en la noche cuando Manuel se detiene frente a él.- Solo quiero que corras.

\- ¿Que corra? –repite, el escepticismo colándose en cada sílaba mientras habla, aunque Manuel ni siquiera se inmuta.

\- Si, vamos a correr. Eso es lo que hizo Victoria.

\- ¿Quién es Victoria?

\- ¿Qué importa? Yo te estoy diciendo que corras, no ella. ¿Vas a hacerlo? –Manuel está sonriendo cuando le pregunta. No es una gran sonrisa en realidad, es apenas un gesto mientras se encoge de hombros, estirándose frente a él.

La espalda de Manuel cruje mientras se estira, y Martín se encuentra a si mismo sonriendo frente a la mueca del vampiro. No tiene idea de qué hora es, pero el bosque parece estar congelándose a su alrededor, y su respiración se desdibuja frente a ellos, incluso si no siente el frío como antes, se encuentra a si mismo frotando sus manos mientras mira a Manuel estirar sus brazos frente a sí mismo.

Sus manos y sus piernas, todo cruje, como si fuera un anciano, y Martín tiene ganas de decirle algo, pero antes de alcanzar a formular la frase si quiera, Manuel ya no está a su lado.

Esta vez su corrida no es silenciosa, de hecho el bosque entero cruje con él. Cada paso que da resuena en el piso y los árboles a su alrededor, y Martín puede verlo correr como si fuera otro humano más, en medio de un bosque en el que ningún civil estaría en primer lugar. En su mente, suena la voz de Manuel, diciéndole que se apure, que si no puede alcanzarlo, menos va a poder cazar.

Martín se encuentra a si mismo corriendo detrás de él apenas unos segundos después, cada vez más rápido. Manuel tiene la costumbre de dejarlo nivelarse, y aumentar la velocidad luego de un rato de correr lado a lado, sin siquiera mirarlo en el proceso.

Es irritante cada vez que le toca ver la espalda de Manuel alejándose, así que Martín sigue y sigue subiendo la velocidad, incluso luego de que ya se han nivelado. Después de un rato ni siquiera siente las ramas que pasa a llevar con el pecho o las piernas en sus pies, pero todavía se detiene cuando de vez en cuando, una le da en la cara, ahogando jadeos sorprendidos y quejas por un dolor que en realidad no está sintiendo.

La risa de Manuel se escucha siempre en sus oídos, aunque el vampiro esté varios metros por delante.

No hay dolor ni frío mientras corre, porque todo lo que puede ver es la espalda de Manuel, larga y ancha, perdiéndose entre los árboles cada vez que Martín se detiene a respirar.

Y bueno, respirar no es tan importante a fin de cuentas.

El viento silva a su alrededor, y pronto todos los ruidos del bosque, las ramas, los animales, incluso sus propios pasos parecen estar en segundo plano. Los árboles que flanquean su paso se ve borrosos a su alrededor, y Martín sinceramente está sorprendido de ser capaz de seguir corriendo siquiera.

No sabe cuánto han avanzado, no sabe a qué velocidad van, todo lo que sabe en ese momento es que necesita ganarle a Manuel en esto. Aunque solo sea en esto.

Solo necesita seguir corriendo, y todo va a estar bien de nuevo.

 

 - ¡Que me vas a dar cuando gane, anciano! –se escucha a si mismo preguntar, apenas con la respiración suficiente para hacerlo.

Manuel se ríe en su mente, o quizá lo hace con su propia voz a menos de un metro de distancia, Martín no está seguro, todo lo que sabe es que hay alguien riéndose en medio de la noche, y que si deja de correr ahora, va a terminar cayéndose.

Le escuecen los ojos, y sus piernas parecen ir solas por encima de las ramas y los montículos de tierra. Ya ni siquiera se siente como correr, está volando por el bosque, Martín incluso se permite imaginar una carrera lado a lado con los autos de la carretera mientras aumenta la velocidad.

 _¿Qué quieres que te dé?_ –la voz de Manuel resuena risueña en su cabeza, agitada con más emociones de las que Martín logra identificar, empujando todos los demás pensamientos hacia un lado, y el rubio lo busca con la mirada, pero está solo entre un mar de colores borrosos. No sabe si está delante de él o detrás, y en realidad no le importa a estas alturas.

Ni siquiera le importa responder, solo quiere reírse, y supone que eso es lo que proyecta en la mente del moreno, a juzgar por la risa sin aliento que escucha resonar detrás de él.

 

IV.

La chimenea siempre está encendida en la madriguera, Martín ni siquiera pregunta por qué a estas alturas, simplemente alimenta el fuego con la madera que el vampiro tiene apilada a un lado, perfectamente organizada y cortada, aunque hasta ahora el rubio jamás ha visto a Manuel cortar un solo tronco.

Hace días ya que duerme solo hasta las cinco de la tarde, incapaz de alargar el sueño por más tiempo que eso, no importa lo mucho que trate. Todos sus sueños terminan abruptamente alrededor de las cinco, sean pesadillas o no, y luego todo lo que queda es esperar al anochecer, sentado con un libro en las piernas y la chimenea ardiendo frente a él. Teniendo eso en cuenta, la labor de alimentar la chimenea es otra parte de su día a día últimamente. La parte que lo mantiene atento a lo que está pasado, y Martín ni siquiera se siente mal de interrumpir su lectura para tirar uno o dos troncos al fuego mientras Manuel lee y escribe en el escritorio, dándole la espalda. El día a día de Manuel no ha cambiado en nada desde que llegaron, por más que Martín se queje, él y la taza amarilla llena de té helado, son solo un acompañamiento desabrido a un lado de los libros del moreno.

Manuel ni siquiera habla de lo que hace, y cada vez que Martín se acerca demasiado, cierra los tomos amarillentos, volteándose a mirarlo con ambas cejas alzadas y una pregunta en los labios.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Martín? –dice, sin molestia, ni el intento siquiera de ser agradable.

El único momento en que el vampiro es una buena compañía es de noche, cuando salen a cazar, y corren por el bosque hasta llegar donde los árboles se vuelven cada vez más dispersos y solo hay un túnel separándolos de la siguiente ciudad. Ahí, Manuel es otra persona, y Martín incluso puede convencerlo de hablar, y reírse de verdad.

Ahí, mirando el cielo abierto y las luces de los autos yendo y viniendo cada cierto rato, Martín se olvida de la razón real de su vida en el bosque de Manuel, e incluso puede estirar el significado de todo hasta decir que en ese momento, Manuel se queda con él por elección propia, no por defender a su hermana de sus crímenes.

No está seguro si es verdad, pero al menos se siente así en la noche, y por ahora da igual si es indulgente consigo mismo al creerlo o no.

 

\- ¿Qué tanto haces todos los días? –pregunta Martín una tarde, cerrando la libreta que tiene en las manos con un suspiro. Ha estado sacando cálculos en un viejo cuaderno que Manuel le pasó, haciendo calendarios en las hojas cuadriculadas mientras espera a que caiga la noche.

Ya ha tres semanas en la choza de Manuel, durmiendo en una cama de dos plazas, metida en la habitación más alejada y fría del lugar. Es la única cama que hay en todo el lugar, y Martín supone que es la de Manuel, pero como el moreno jamás duerme, no le ve sentido a comprobarlo en realidad.

Manuel hace un ruido con la garganta, pero no responde. Martín ve su espalda tensarse, incluso cuando está medio echado sobre su escritorio, escribiendo a una velocidad inhumana.

\- Pensé que si te dejaba solo, ibas a explicármelo en algún momento pero de verdad sos un pésimo profesor.

\- No veo por qué debería explicarte.

\- Si fuera por vos, no me explicarías nada de nada.

\- Si fuera por mi te tendría día y noche intentando cazar animales, pero no se puede.

\- Los conejos me odian.

\- No más que el resto de los animales, aparentemente.

\- ¡Por eso digo que deberías dejarme ir a cazar al pueblo!

\- Martín –gruñe Manuel, y aunque el rubio no lo ve, puede apostar que está poniendo los ojos en blanco, contando hasta diez en su cabeza llena con el ruido del mar.- En la noche intento conseguir que caces, y te enseño cosas, en el día tu duermes y yo trabajo en lo mío. En silencio.

\- Ahora no estoy durmiendo. Estoy aburrido mirándote escribir –sisea Martín, dejando la libreta encima de su taza vacía.- Seguro puedo morir de eso, y luego vas a tener que enterrarme tú solo. Espero que no encuentres pala, y tengas que cavar la fosa con las manos, flaco.

Quizá en otro momento, la mirada de Manuel habría sido intimidante. O quizá no, la verdad es que Martín tiene problemas mirando al pasado hoy en día, incluso pensar en Constanza se siente lejano, como detrás de un cristal.

\- No me mires así, sé que llevás años intentando morir de aburrimiento, pero vos no conoces otra forma de vivir así que probablemente eres inmune. Yo, por otro lado, tuve una gran vida, y ahora estoy acá.

No sabe si ofenderse cuando Manuel se ríe, en realidad, está demasiado sorprendido con el ruido nasal que hace el moreno como para ofenderse o reírse, y solo lo mira en silencio, mientras el vampiro se da vuelta en la silla, mirándolo con ojos brillantes, divertidos.

\- No sé nada de tu gran vida…, Pero tengo que admitir que antes de transformarme, pasé años intentando morir de aburrimiento. –responde, una sonrisa ligera danzándole en los labios.- Estuve cerca.

\- ¿Qué tan cerca?

\- Cerca, cerca. A dos pasos de volverme cura, cerca.

Martín se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando lo escucha, y Manuel vuelve a su libro como si nada hubiese pasado, expulsando su diversión en el ambiente mismo.

\- ¡Mentira!

\- No, para qué voy a mentirte. Tengo doscientos treinta años. Mentir no tiene sentido a esta edad –replica, la voz estable y seria.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a hacerte cura? ¿Eres católico, entonces?

Manuel lo mira con una sonrisa complacida, tan extraña en su rostro que Martín simplemente no puede dejar de mirarlo sorprendido. En general, Manuel no es el hombre más atractivo que Martín haya visto, tiene la cara redonda, labios demasiado delgados, sin ninguna gracia particular, y una frente amplia que se arruga cada vez que el moreno frunce el ceño, lo que es casi siempre en realidad. Pero hay algo en el brillo de sus ojos esa tarde, algo en la sonrisa que le está dedicando, que lo hace preguntarse si acaso la sangre maldita los hace más atractivos o no.

\- Oye, Martín, hagamos un trato.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te voy a contar todo lo que quieras, cuando logres comerte un conejo. Hasta entonces, me dejas en paz.

Martín no corre hasta el túnel esa noche, en vez de eso se concentra en la cacería, en la sombra borrosa de Manuel a su lado, y el ruido de los animales escapando en todas direcciones. Aún así termina cenando una de las bolsas de sangre que tienen en el congelador, y todo lo atractivo de Manuel se desvanece cuando ve la sonrisa burlona que le dedica antes de volver a sentarse en su escritorio, el lápiz en una mano, y la taza humeante de Francisca en la otra.

Y si después de ese día Martín comienza a fingir que duerme cuando el fuego comienza a morir, solo para escuchar a Manuel quejándose en voz alta y verlo levantarse a acomodar más troncos en la chimenea, nadie puede culparlo.

 

V.

El pelo del conejo le hace cosquillas en la nariz, el olor de la tierra mezclándose con la peste natural del animal que tiene entre las manos. El primer chorro de sangre que entra en su boca está tibio, y viene acompañado de un chillido que le revuelve el estómago.

No es primera vez que los alcanza, ni primera vez que los atrapa, pero si es la primera vez que se decide a hundir su cara en el pelo sucio y duro del roedor, y es todo lo desagradable que siempre pensó que iba a ser. Excepto quizá por ese momento en que su hambre despierta, y se encuentra a si mismo con la sangre del animal escurriéndole por la barbilla.

La sangre de los animales tiene un sabor parecido a lo que está acostumbrado, y distinto al mismo tiempo, aunque no está seguro de poder explicarlo en realidad. No es una sensación profunda, como lo que hay en la sangre de los humanos, pero aun así es mejor que la sangre empaquetada que ha estado comiendo desde que llegaron ahí.

Aún queda alguno que otro recuerdo en esa sangre, pero no es como la de los violadores y ladrones de la ciudad, en los recuerdos del animal solo hay sensaciones, la necesidad de correr esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo mientras bebe. Ve imágenes confusas de la carrera, el piso de tierra en las patas, y los árboles enromes a su alrededor, tan altos que el cielo desaparece detrás de sus hojas. No hay más que eso, ningún recuerdo que vaya antes de esa noche; de esa vida solo queda el miedo de la muerte, y Martín no puede evitar sentirse mal cuando por fin deja de beber.

Manuel está mirándolo unos pasos más allá, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y una expresión seria que Martín recuerda de las primeras noches juntos.

El bosque parece callarse solo para ellos en ese momento, y cuando Martín empuja la pared invisible de su mente hasta alcanzar la de Manuel, no hay sonido de mar. En vez de eso está Manuel, pensando en él, pensando en la mancha rojiza en el cuello de su camisa, en la empatía que siente por su víctima ahora que no hay justicia que pueda justificarlo.

Martín se ve a través de los ojos de Manuel, encorvado en el piso, con la mirada perdida y el cadáver aún entre las manos.

Ha pasado noches intentando conseguir esto, pero ni siquiera el recuerdo de su trato puede arrancarlo del trance ahora, porque puede verse a través de los ojos de Manuel, a través de los ojos de su víctima, y es como si recién ahora hubiese terminado de transformarse en realidad.

 

Todo lo que puede pensar mientras caminan de regreso a la cabaña, es en todos los conejos de dos patas que asesinó en la ciudad,  y traga con fuerza, preguntándose casi sin querer, cómo es que puede sentir nauseas si no tiene nada que vomitar.

 

VI.

Esa mañana, Constanza es un conejo.

Martín no puede explicar cómo lo sabe, pero el conejo café que tiene en brazos es Constanza, que lo mira muy quieta, moviendo la nariz cuando la acerca a su cara. En su sueño, ella salta de sus brazos y corre por su antiguo departamento, botando libros y tazas en el proceso.

Así es como se encuentra a si mismo riendo mientras la persigue, y a su paso, él bota mesas, sillas y lámparas sin mirar hacia atrás una sola vez. No le importa, ni siquiera le importa estar corriendo detrás del animal tan solo con los pantalones de pijama puestos, a fin de cuentas, no hay nadie que se vaya a quejar.

Sus pies descalzos resbalan en la cerámica de la cocina, pero Martín sigue corriendo, incluso ahora que ya no puede ver la bola de pelo café.

\- ¡Cony! ¡Volvé acá, boluda, te vas a perder! –grita, medio riéndose de sí mismo, y de ella, porque es un conejo y él aun así está dispuesto a perseguirla.- ¡Cony! ¡Cony!

Las paredes crema de su cocina se extienden y se extienden hasta desaparecer de pronto. Martín tiene un pie en la cerámica blanca, y el otro en el pasto cuando lo nota. Detrás de él está la cocina, abierta como si le hubiesen cortado un muro, se ve tan angosta y opresiva desde donde está, que Martín se pregunta cómo es que pudo pasar por ahí en primer lugar. Su antigua cocina parece una cueva en comparación con la vista que tiene en frente, se ve oscura, demasiado oscura al lado de los colores brillantes del claro frente a él, donde el pasto se extiende más allá de lo que puede ver, y el sol se filtra en cada recoveco, entibiándolo todo.

Esa es su parte favorita en realidad, ver el sol, sentir el calor esparciéndose por su piel de cerámica hasta que vuelve a verse humana. Martín está tan feliz en ese momento, que ya no recuerda qué estaba persiguiendo, y cuando se deja caer en el pasto, cerrando los ojos por la luz, no le importa tampoco.

Lejos, en algún lugar, se escuchan perros y un chillido agudo de algún otro animal, pero cuando Martín abre los ojos, está en una cama de dos plazas, en la pieza más oscura y más fría que haya visto en su vida.

Odia la pieza de Manuel, y se imagina que Manuel también la odia,  a fin de cuentas, jamás lo ha visto entrar. Aunque no le extraña en realidad, ese cubículo de ladrillos es el único lugar donde no hay estanterías ni libros, y ni siquiera se siente el calor de la chimenea que Manuel insiste en encender cada mañana. Lo único que tiene es una cama ancha, con sábanas rojas que se enfrían y se humedecen tan solo por estar ahí.

Martín no sabe qué hora es exactamente cuando decide levantarse, abandonado toda esperanza de recuperar su sueño o por lo menos poder cerrar los ojos hasta el anochecer; en lo que a él respecta, deben ser las cinco de la tarde, como todos los días, pero la mirada sorprendida de Manuel cuando lo ve aparecer en la sala de estar lo hace dudar sobre eso.

Manuel está frente a la chimenea, organizando sus troncos perfectamente cortados en dos pilas distintas. Pero lo que realmente le llama la atención a Martín es ver la puerta principal abierta, los rayos de sol filtrándose apenas, dibujando un rectángulo de luz amarillenta en la madera del piso.

\- Está abierto…, -murmura, apenas con un hilo de voz ronca. No tiene miedo, no cree tenerlo al menos, pero hay algo especial sobre ver la casa sin ventanas iluminada por el sol, algo que lo clava al piso a pesar de lo mucho que quiere salir.

Se siente como una polilla, y espera que Manuel no pueda escuchar ese último pensamiento, pero a juzgar por la mirada que le está dedicando el vampiro, su fuero interno es tan ruidoso como siempre.

\- Hay que ventilar –responde Manuel mientras se pone de pie, sacudiéndose las manos en los pantalones de tela café que está usando hoy.- La cabaña huele a encierro.

\- Pero vos solo la abres de noche.

\- Y en las mañanas –añade Manuel, alzando las cejas, con una especie de sonrisa asomándole en los labios, aunque Martín no pondría sus manos al fuego (ni se pararía bajo el sol) asegurando que ese gesto es una sonrisa – Recién van a ser las doce, Martín.

Supone que debería estar feliz de que su cuerpo ya está comenzando a seguirle la idea a todo eso de no dormir y no comer en el día, pero no puede evitar el quejido gutural que se le escapa de los labios cuando escucha eso.

Despertó a las doce, y tiene que esperar hasta las ocho para poder salir de la casa. Solo contar las horas de ver a Manuel escribir y leer le dan ganas de tirarse el pelo.

La risa de Manuel inunda todo antes de que Martín alcance siquiera a poner en palabras lo terrible que es la idea de despertar tan temprano. Es una risa nasal, y burlona, pero el moreno tiene la decencia de detenerse cuando Martín lo mira enfadado, incluso si aún queda el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Bueno, ya que estás acá, deberías ayudarme a entrar la madera que corté.

\- Sí, claro.

Martín está seguro de que Manuel entiende el sarcasmo en su voz, así como está seguro de que la mera propuesta es un mal chiste del vampiro, así que si se sorprende cuando Manuel se detiene a un paso de la puerta, nadie puede culparlo. Especialmente después de que el moreno cruza el umbral.

Tiene ganas de gritarle, de empujarlo a la casa de nuevo, pero en vez de eso se queda mirándolo en silencio, con un jadeo quedo en los labios. La piel de Manuel exhala un humo blanco que se cuela por la tela de su camisa, y se enrosca a su alrededor en largas tiras deformes de vapor. No es demasiado, pero Martín lo ve claramente en el aire alrededor del vampiro, hasta que se disuelve en el aire, sin grandes efectos especiales. Nadie estalla en llamas como en las películas, y Manuel ni siquiera parece estar adolorido, aunque si hace una mueca cuando se toca la cabeza, de donde sale la mayor cantidad de humo.

\- Ven, oye, no pasa nada. Es como entrar en una tina muy caliente. Nada más –dice Manuel, haciéndole un gesto con la mano antes de desaparecer de su vista.- A esta hora el sol no es tan terrible, y los árboles ayudan.

Martín está seguro de que esto debería ser un gran momento, de que él debería haber salido corriendo a la luz, haber creído en Manuel a ciegas y disfrutar de su momento en todos los sentidos. En cambio se queda ahí parado unos momentos más, mirando a Manuel volver a entrar con la madera entre los brazos.

Su piel aún echa algún humo dentro de la casa, y luego para, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- ¿No me crees? –pregunta, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

\- No es eso es que…, deberías haber estallado en llamas, o algo así. Deberías hacerte cenizas, como en las películas.

\- Pft, claro, películas –murmura Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Sí, nos quemamos al sol, pero no estallamos en llamas Martín. Nada estalla en llamas por estar al sol unos minutos, ni siquiera bajo la exposición directa.

\- ¿Entonces por qué esperamos aquí todo el día, todos los días?

\- ¿Por eso te molesta?

\- No estoy molesto, boludo, -gruñe Martín, cruzándose de brazos frente a la mirada escéptica de Manuel.- Es solo que no entiendo por qué preferís encerrarte, cuando podés salir…, cuando puedo salir de día también.

Las manos de Manuel se sienten frías, incluso a través de la ropa; Martín piensa en cerámica, cuando los dedos pálidos se cierran en torno a su brazo, arrastrándolo hacia afuera de la casa sin una sola palabra.

\- No seas pendejo, Martín.

Está a la mitad de mandarle insultos mentales a Manuel cuando se encuentra a si mismo bajo el sol, aunque quizá decir que está bajo el sol es una exageración,  considerando que ambos están parados a la sombra de los árboles que rodean la cabaña. De hecho, todo tiene más sentido cuando mira la madriguera en el día, incrustada como está entre los troncos, protegiéndolos a ambos de quemaduras que Martín no quiere imaginarse siquiera.

Porque, contrario a todo lo que Manuel pueda decir, el sol sí duele.

No es inmediato, y tampoco es tan insoportable como lo ponen los libros y las películas; de hecho, tiene aproximadamente cinco minutos de sentirse satisfecho, de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, recordando su sueño, imaginando que bajo el sol su piel va a volver a tener color, y casi ni se da cuenta del momento en que Manuel lo suelta.

Pero si se da cuenta del olor.

Su piel huele extraño, y aunque Martín intenta ignorarlo, hay un ardor esparciéndose por cabeza y sus hombros cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos. No duele en todos lados, como imaginó que sería, pero no han pasado ni diez minutos antes de que el ardor en su cabeza se vuelva molesto.

\- Los humanos pierden calor por la cabeza, ¿sabes? En nuestro caso, se acumula ahí. Supongo que si fuéramos a estallar en llamas, como en tus películas – comenta Manuel, dedicándole una sonrisa irónica.- Empezaríamos por la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no usar un casco, o algo así? –pregunta, ligeramente irritado por el comentario.- Aún parece una exageración esconderse durante todo el día.

\- La ropa nos protege, y las hojas también, pero luego de una hora va a comenzar a doler de verdad. Y a las tres horas tendrás heridas, que aunque no son demasiado graves se demoran una noche entera en sanar. A la cuarta hora el humo es negro, y el dolor es insoportable. Las heridas tardaron tres noches en sanar por completo –Manuel tiene los ojos cerrados, y una mueca en los labios mientras habla, como si estuviera recordando algo desagradable.- No quisimos volver a intentar salir después de eso.

\- ¿Quisimos? ¿Te quedaste cinco horas bajo el sol para saber qué pasaba? –Martín lo mira incrédulo, pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras habla. El ardor no es terrible, no realmente, pero eso no impide que Martín suelte un suspiro agradecido cuando presiona las palmas heladas de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

 

Martín no conoce a Manuel, no lo conoce lo suficiente como para decir cuál era su comida favorita antes de que le diera miedo comer, tampoco sabe el nombre de sus padres, si alguna vez tuvo novia, si su novia aún era suya cuando lo transformaron en vampiro, si acaso conocía al vampiro que lo mordió, o siquiera cómo paso. Pero sabe, de alguna forma, que la sonrisa que Manuel le ofrece cuando vuelve a mirarlo es más de lo que parece, como si le pidiera perdón por algo terrible antes de hacerlo siquiera.

Cuando Manuel le responde, lo hace con una voz suave que Martín no reconoce, y se encoge de hombros con más sinceridad de la que Martín le ha visto en todas esas semanas.

\- No fui yo exactamente. Yo propuse la teoría basado en algunas historias sobre vampiros que se suicidaban con el sol..., pero _Francisca_ , bueno…, ella siempre prefirió las experiencias a los libros.

No está seguro de lo que espera que responda, ni tampoco imagina qué podría decir al respecto, así que solo lo mira en silencio, esperando el resto de la historia que Manuel parece estar reviviendo frente a él.

\- Cuando lo intentamos, ella quería seguir hasta la puesta de sol, pero yo no pude soportarlo, tuve que arrastrarla a la casa, porque no podía moverse –murmura Manuel, cerrando los ojos.- Habíamos hecho el intento antes, pero nunca durante tanto tiempo. Yo pensaba que con suficientes capas protegiéndonos, íbamos a ser capaces de durar hasta la noche, y ella insistió en que teníamos que probarlo. Debí decirle que no, pero tenía confianza en mi teoría, y ella estaba decidida a intentarlo…, A las cinco horas, el olor y el humo eran insoportables, aunque Francisca no se quejaba…, estaba dispuesta a quemarse viva para comprobarlo, y yo la dejé intentarlo.

Manuel parece estar en su propio mundo cuando termina de hablar, mirando la cabaña como si estuviese viendo otro tiempo. Por primera vez desde que se conocen, Martín tiene miedo de poder escuchar los pensamientos de Manuel, tiene bastante con los suyos mientras mira sus propias manos exhalando ese vapor blanco que tienen en la cabeza y los hombros, y trata de imaginar a Francisca en su lugar.

-De verdad está loca. –Martín se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir justo después de que las palabras terminan de salir de su boca, y cuando mira a Manuel, buscando algún rastro de enojo, todo lo que encuentra es sorpresa, una sorpresa de cejas alzadas y ojos marrón mirándolo como si lo acabasen de ver por primera vez.

La sorpresa de Manuel dura aproximadamente tres minutos, en los que Martín intenta disculparse sin disculparse, pero luego de eso está riéndose. No es la risa burlona que le dedica cuando hacen apuestas y tratos, tampoco es la risa nasal que deja escapar de vez en cuando, es una carcajada que resuena alrededor de ellos, asustando al rubio.

Es una risa que le recuerda a Francisca, aunque no está seguro por qué.

 

\- Nuestra mentora decía eso a diario cuando vivíamos los tres juntos. –dice Manuel mientras caminan de regreso a la cabaña, el olor a quemado aun acompañándolos incluso luego de cerrar la puerta.- En ese tiempo, ella era un vampiro ortodoxo ¿sabes? Se tomaba muy a pecho todo el tema de no acercarse a las iglesias, y prefería dormir en habitaciones subterráneas, por miedo al sol. Creía ciegamente que la luz natural podía hacernos estallar en llamas…, creo que fue por eso que mi hermana estuvo dispuesta a llegar tan lejos para probar que se equivocaba. Al final, siempre le gustó pelear con Victoria.

\- ¿Ella fue la que te transformó? ¿Victoria?

El tiempo parece detenerse alrededor de ellos, y Martín casi se arrepiente de haber preguntado cuando ve la sorpresa de Manuel diluirse en una mirada neutra y una sonrisa resignada.

\- No, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a transformarme? –dice, encogiéndose de hombros.- Victoria no es así, ella solo transforma a los que quieren la mordida, los elige y les enseña sobre lo que somos cuando aún son humanos. Todo eso porque, _según ella_ , esta vida no debería ser una maldición.

Manuel le dirige una sonrisa con esa última frase, una sonrisa llena de colmillos, y tan falsa en la cara del moreno, que Martín se encuentra a si mismo soltando un bufido mientras se deja caer en el sillón.

\- Ya, obvio.

\- De todas formas, -comenta Manuel mientras camina hacia la cocina con una taza en la mano.- En ese tiempo Victoria solo tenía ojos para Francisca. Recuerdo que pasaba casi todos los días en nuestra casa, pero nunca hablamos por más de cinco minutos.

\- ¿Y entonces quién fue? –no necesita preguntarlo, y le consta que Manuel lo sabe, pero aun así lo hace, sintiéndose estúpido cuando las palabras terminan de salir de su boca.

\- Francisca, ¿quién más? 

 

VII.

Esa noche Martín sale a cazar solo, y Manuel lo mira cruzar la puerta por sobre el hombro, la taza de té aún presionada contra su boca.

No han cruzado palabra desde la tarde, y ninguno de los dos hace nada por romper el patrón está vez. Martin supone que si fuera por Manuel, nadie hablaría nunca, o quizá sería un mundo donde él fuera el único sordo y mudo, no está seguro, pero al menos ese día, es una calma bienvenida, un acuerdo tácito de no continuar indagando, aunque sólo sea por una noche.

De todas formas, Martín no está seguro de querer saberlo todo al final del día. Tantos pensamientos simplemente no caben en un solo cuerpo, incluso cuando es uno inmortal.

 

Aún quedan vestigios de luz natural en el bosque cuando sale, su piel entibiándose lentamente a medida se aleja de la madriguera. Más allá de las ramas y las hojas de los árboles, hay un cielo de morados y naranjas, embarrado de nubes amarillentas, y Martín lo mira todo desde los claros que bordean la carretera, esperando por algo que no puede definir exactamente.

No es un gran espectáculo, no es una escena que lo conmueva hasta las lágrimas (y ni siquiera sabe si puede llorar en realidad), pero aun así se detiene a verlo completo, resistiendo la idea de encaramarse a los árboles para ver mejor, porque de alguna forma ese atardecer es algo grande. Algo magnifico que marca el comienzo o el final de algo en su vida. O debería serlo, Martín desearía que así fuera al menos. Que las nubes y la luz lo hicieran sentirse humano, que alimentaran la rabia y la frustración, o siquiera le permitieran agradecer la oportunidad de verlos.

Pero nada de eso pasa, su alma no es más poética hoy que cualquier otro día, y es solo otro atardecer.  Uno de los miles que le esperan. Mientras los colores se disuelven frente a sus ojos, Martín se pregunta si Manuel lo intentó alguna vez. Se pregunta por qué no quiere saber realmente sobre la vida del vampiro, pero el cielo no ofrece grandes respuestas, y no tiene nadie más a quien preguntarle.

Incluso con ese poco de luz siente que está haciendo algo prohibido, y la idea le arranca una risa casi sin aliento del pecho. Sonreír es fácil ahí, y se imagina otro universo donde Manuel le dice que tenga cuidado, que aún no es hora de salir. Pero en su imaginación el sol los hace estallar en llamas y los vampiros dramáticos se suicidan esperando el amanecer, abrumados por la vida eterna.

Martín se imagina a si mismo siendo Francisca, esperando el amanecer a unos pasos de la madriguera, y a Manuel contando las horas que puede sobrevivir bajo el sol.

 

VIII.

La puerta de la madriguera está abierta cuando regresa, y aunque el fuego aún brilla, y Manuel aún está sentado en el sillón, hay algo extraño en el ambiente. Martín aún se siente ligero por la corrida, ligero y satisfecho consigo mismo luego de haber encontrado el pueblo más cercano, pero todo eso parece nada en comparación con lo pesado que se siente el aire a su alrededor cuando se sienta al otro extremo del sillón.

Manuel ni siquiera lo mira, solo tiene ojos para la puerta de la cocina aparentemente, y eso enerva a Martín. Le recuerda a sus peleas con Constanza, de cierta forma, aunque prefiere estar todo el día bajo el sol antes de pensar seriamente en eso.

\- Mira, Manuel, no sé qué bicho te picó ahora pero…, -comienza, con aire resignado, pero no llega a decir mucho más que eso antes de que Manuel lo haga callar con un solo ruido.

Eso acaba de matar todo su buen humor, eso y la mujer que sale de la cocina, sosteniendo el tazón blanco entre sus dos manos de porcelana.

\- No puedo creer que solo tengas té en bolsa, Manuel, tu mal gusto solo sabe aumentar con los años. –suspira ella, sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada mientras se acomoda en el sillón alto que hay al lado izquierdo de la chimenea, un poco más lejos del fuego que los otros dos.

\- Si hubiera sabido –comenta Manuel, carraspeando con intención, aunque su cara no tiene ninguna expresión en especial cuando la mira - habría tenido algo para ti, pero no tengo el don de la adivinación todavía, Victoria.

\- La adivinación no es real, ¿verdad? –comenta Martín antes de poder evitarlo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Victoria, y un suspiro por parte de Manuel.

Victoria está sonriéndole cuando sus ojos se encuentran, y Martín decide arbitrariamente que es la mujer más bonita que ha visto, incluso si el color sonrosado de su rostro choca con el blanco casi transparente de sus manos.

\- Hay rumores, pero jamás he conocido a un vampiro que adivine cosas –dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Supongo que tú eres el niño de Francisca?

\- ¡¿Niño?!

\- Si –responde Manuel, por encima de las protestas de Martín, sin siquiera mirarlo.- Francisca lo creó hace un mes y medio más o menos, pero no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces.

\- Típico –suspira Victoria, chasqueando la lengua disgustada.- ¿Él príncipe aún no sabe?

\- No, creo que no, y si lo sabe no ha hecho nada al respecto…, nada público al menos –murmura Manuel, haciendo una mueca, como si le doliera decirlo- Supongo que podríamos sacarlo del territorio.

\- ¿Qué?                                 

\- Me preocupa más encontrar a Francisca, Manuel. Su neófito puede arreglárselas solo. Ni siquiera sé por qué preferiste quedarte aquí jugando con él en vez de ir a buscarla.

La conversación se desenvuelve frente a sus ojos como si no estuviera ahí, y Martín se encuentra a si mismo apretando las manos hasta que duele mientras los mira, incapaz de defenderse u opinar mientras los dos vampiros hablan, no por falta de intentos claro, sino por el simple hecho de que lo están ignorando.

Victoria, con su linda sonrisa y sus ademanes elegantes ni siquiera le dedica una segunda mirada cada vez que habla, y los ojos de Manuel van del fuego a Victoria, de Victoria al fuego, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en Martín, con una expresión que no sabe ni quiere entender.

\- Él también quiere encontrarla –murmura Manuel, y Victoria por fin le dedica una segunda mirada, aunque su rostro es considerablemente menos atractivo cuando está enseñando los colmillos.

\- ¿Y por qué sería? ¿Era uno de sus amantes?–gruñe Victoria, enarcando una ceja.- No necesita encontrarla.

Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, en realidad.

\- ¿Amante? –pregunta, una risa irónica escapándosele del pecho mientras se levanta.- ¡Voy a matarla! 

 

IX.

Una de las cosas que Martín hace mejor que Manuel con su agilidad sobrenatural, es escalar árboles. Lo hace rápido, y en silencio, incluso es bueno encontrando las ramas más confiables para recostarse y mirar todo sin ser visto.

Ese talento en especial le viene de su infancia, y esa noche, luego de gritarle a la gran mentora hasta quedarse afónico, Martín se siente inusualmente agradecido.

Especialmente cuando ve a Manuel caerse por tercera vez luego de intentar escalar su árbol. De hecho, se siente un poco como justicia divina cuando, después de la tercera caída, Manuel no vuelve a levantarse del piso, estirado como una estrella en la tierra.

\- Victoria no es así siempre –dice Manuel, y Martín maldice sus poderes, porque si por él fuera, preferiría no escuchar nada en verdad.

\- Ya, y a mí que me importa, che. Ándate recoger tus libros.

\- Está asustada –comenta Manuel, y Martín pone los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que se pregunta si es posible dañarse haciéndolo.- Y bueno…, ni yo ni tu somos sus personas favoritas ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué le hice yo, boludo? Primera vez que la veo.

\- Nada, no le has hecho nada, pero…, puta tú sabes.

El suspiro de Manuel es largo y cansado, como si se esparciera por todo el piso del bosque, y aunque Martín está demasiado alto como para que lo toque, no puede evitar mirar hacia abajo. Esa noche Manuel se ve joven y humano bajo la luz de la luna, con sus ojos cerrados y sus colmillos ocultos.

Joven, humano, y ridículo en su posición de estrella sobre la tierra.

\- Está arrepentida –dice Manuel, tomando aire.- Yo estoy arrepentido..., Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. No debí dejar que te tratara así.

\- Siempre estás disculpándote por otras personas boludo. Eres patético.

\- Toda la gente que conozco son imbéciles arrogantes, qué quieres que haga.

El silencio que se alarga entre los dos después de eso le da ganas de volver a irse. Correr lejos y buscar otro árbol, otro bosque, quizá otra ciudad donde descansar de su propia vida; pero no es un silencio real, de fondo hay animales, el zumbido del viento, los insectos que vuelan a su alrededor, incluso puede oír autos si se concentra lo suficiente. Son tantas cosas que Martín se encuentra a si mismo haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que los rodea, cada pequeña pieza de bosque que llena sus silencios incómodos.

Todos los detalles que los hacen reales esa noche.

Hacia el final de su lista está la respiración de Manuel, y Martín suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, tranquilo.

Casi, casi contento de estar ahí, a decir verdad.

 

 

\- ¿No te duelen las piedras en la espalda? –Martín escucha su propia voz salir, medio sorprendido de haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero lleva un buen rato mirando a Manuel desde su trono de madera, y en realidad nunca ha sido un gran fanático del silencio. No por tanto tiempo al menos.

Manuel se ríe en voz alta, sus ojos pardos clavados en él desde su cama de tierra.

\- Sí. Un montón.

\- Y por qué no intentas subir de nuevo.

Manuel le sonríe desde el piso, haciendo un movimiento incómodo que Martín traduce –con algo de imaginación y buena voluntad- en un encogerse de hombros resignado.

\- Ya me acostumbré. –replica el moreno, aún sonriente cuando vuelve a cerrar los ojos.- Aunque igual espero que te queden astillas.

Martín se encuentra a si mismo riéndose con eso, pasando una mano distraída por la madera desigual sobre la que está sentado, y  curiosamente, el aire nocturno a su alrededor se siente como un gran descubrimiento.

Como el fin de una buena vida. 


End file.
